


True Stiles

by WitchChris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Kitsune, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Sparks, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchChris/pseuds/WitchChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how your parents, especially your mother, always say that you are special? Well that is my reality, however I am special for a totally different reason than you would think. You see my parents are also quite special. My father Sherriff John Stilinski is an earth witch, while my mother is something that appears every five hundred years. You see my mother is a spirit spark, which means that she can use the spirit element the most powerful element of them all.<br/> But that begs the question what I am? Am I a witch? A spark? Or something entirely different? My name is Stanislaw “Stiles” Stilinski and this is my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

You know how your parents, especially your mother, always say that you are special? Well that is my reality, however I am special for a totally different reason than you would think. You see my parents are also quite special. My father Sherriff John Stilinski is an earth witch, while my mother is something that appears every five hundred years. You see my mother is a spirit spark, which means that she can use the spirit element the most powerful element of them all.  
But that begs the question what I am? Am I a witch? A spark? Or something entirely different? My name is Stanislaw “Stiles” Stilinski and this is my story.

                                                               

 

 

 


	2. Magic Unbound

When I imagined my junior year in high school I definitely didn’t imagine my best friend Scott turning in a werewolf, who later evolved in a True Alpha, the crazy psychopath alpha that bit him to come back to life using my long-lasting crush, who turned to be a banshee, teenagers being turned in werewolves by an emotionally constipated Sourwolf, a kanima appearance, a crazy clan of hunters, a pack of alphas and an evil druid that sacrificed teenagers. What can I say, it was a busy year. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise when our relaxation and normality time was ephemeral.  
  
I run as fast as I possibly can in the temple of La Iglesia. I follow Scott’s piercing scream until a reach a wide room with a huge stone table in the middle. Peter has pinned down Scott and his ready to kill him. Malia is unconscious and Liam is trying to crawl to help Scott but I can see that both his legs are broken. I ran without thinking over to where Peter holds Scott down and try to push him off him. Peter laughs and pushes me with so much force that I land in the wall opposite him. “You stupid little human. You think you are strong enough to help him Stiles. You are nothing more than dead weight! A useless piece of garbage! Now watch me kill your brother.” Peter laughed manically and raised again his clawed hand. Scott looked at me with a small smile and whispered goodbye.  
  
I promised that I would never use my power unless it was a life and death situation. I knew that I lied to Scott and to all of my friends but I can’t let Scott die even if I have to reveal my true self. I rise from the ground and outstretch my hand towards Peter. “Motus!”, I say calmly. Peter is thrown back by an invisible force and hits the wall hard. He looks frantically around trying to understand what happened. I smirk and raise my hand again, bending my fingers to resemble a claw and turn it to the ceiling. “Incendia caperent eum!”, as I say this, a circle of fire encircles Peter and traps him.  
  
I walk towards Peter that looks me in the eyes. His expression is something between disbelief and utter horror and I know why. My eyes shine their vibrant violet color which is a dead giveaway of what I am and knowing Peter, he must know what I truly am. “Impossible” he whispers. He tries to find a way out of the fire but when he comes closer to it, the fire intensifies.  
  
“You see Peter, I am not as useless as you might think and I actually fell pretty smug that I, scrawny-defenseless-garbage Stiles, managed to deceive you”. I laugh at him and he gets angrier but the second.  
“Release me or I will tear you apart!” He all but screams but I don’t even blink. I yawned bored.  
“I think that we both know that you are not strong enough to take on someone like me but who actually is?” Peter roars and retries to break out of my fire circle.  
“Have a nice sleep Peter”. I raise my hand again. “Somnus!” Peter falls to the ground unresponsive. My fire circle dies down until it vanishes completely.  
I turned around to look at Scott. He has recovered and stands helping Liam to his feet. He apparently has healed. They both look at me shocked and slightly terrified and I can tell why through their eyes. My eyes are still shining violet.  
                                                                                            

Two weeks passed since the reveal that i have magic and no one except Malia and Lydia has spoken to me. I guess I can’t blame them especially Scott. If I was in his shoes I would be so pissed I wouldn’t talk to him for a month. I sigh, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and head to the bathroom to wash up.  
  
After I have washed up, I put on some light gray jeans, a white t-shirt and my blue converse and head down stairs to have breakfast with my father before I go to school. “Morning dad!”  
“Morning son”. Dad looks up from his newspaper and gives me a look. “Has Scott talked to you yet?”  
I sigh. “No, dad”, I say pitifully.  
“He will come around. Don’t worry about it son”.  
“Thanks daddy-o”. We eat our breakfast in compatible silence. After we have finished and I have placed the dishes in the sink, I grab my backpack and head towards the door.  
“Oh and Stiles, if Scott asks what you are tell him you are a witch”.  
“OK daddy-o! Have a nice day at work.  
                                                                                             
At school Scott avoided me like the plague however I managed to corner him in the locker room before practice. “Is it going to be like this from now on, Scotty? I need to know so I can start to accept the fact that I probably lost my best friend”.  
Scott sighs and rubs the back of his head with his hand. “I don’t want us to be like this Stiles. You are my best friend, my brother, and it hurts to know that you have been lying to me after everything we have been trough”. Scott looks at me with tears in his eyes. “I want us to be truthful to one another Stiles, so please tell what’s going on? What are you?”  
“I will explain everything but after school at Derek’s loft. Tell everyone to be there”. I tell him and I leave the locker room with my heart running at the speed of light.  
                                                                                             
I can feel that the whole pack is inside the loft. My heart is pounding away and my magic thrums wildly under my skin. It is finally the time to break free. I can do this I can be truthful.  
  
I take a deep breath and teleport from my jeep inside the loft. Everyone gasps apart from Malia, Lydia and Derek. I raise my head and let my eyes flash their vibrant violet for a little and then a gesture for them to sit down. I take a deep breath yet again and I look them straight in the eyes. “What do you want to know?”  
“What are you?”, Scott asks. “Be truthful”, he pleads.  
“OK, I am a witch”.  
“No you are not”, Derek says immediately. Everyone looks at him with disbelief. “A witch’s eyes don’t shine violet. The shine golden in the middle and the rest of the iris is in the color of their respective element. Orange for fire, cyan for water, light-green for earth, very light-blue almost white for weather-thunder, dark gray for air, light-yellow for light, black for darkness and pink for spirit”. I looked at Derek shocked that he knows the witch types and their eye color so in detail.  
“Stiles you promised!” Scott all but roars at me, standing up with his claws extended. I flash my eyes and sent him flying back to the couch. Scott’s eyes widen.  
“Calm down Scotty!”  
“But you promised”. Scott’s voice is small barely a whisper. Isaac rubs his back soothingly.  
“I know Scott but I can’t tell you the literal truth”. Scott looks at me with betrayal and anger in his eyes. “I promised my mom Scotty. Right before she died. I promised”. This time it’s my voice that is small.  
I didn’t see him move because I was looking in the floor, but Scott is hugging me like his life is depending on it. “I am sorry Stiles”, Scott says pitifully.  
“Is it enough Scotty? To know that I am something close to a witch?” I ask.  
“Yes. For now it is. But Stiles you have to tell me one day”. Scott deadpans.  
“I know Scotty. I will” I let my tears fall freely as the pack including Sourwolf himself hugs me tightly.

 


	3. New Dangers

The very next day everything went back to normal. It’s Saturday so it doesn’t surprise me when Scott comes around eleven in the morning to eat breakfast and play video games.  
  
Since our parents have to work double shifts to provide us everything we want –yeah they are amazing like that-, we had to spend majority of our times alone. So we –more like I but whatever- learned to cook and provide for ourselves.  
  
“Can you show me?” We had just finished our second game in Mario cart when Scott blurted it out.  
“Ok”. I didn’t have to ask what his was referring to. I stand up and gestured for him to stand where he was. I returned a minute letter and placed a pot with wolfsbane in the middle of the coffee table.  
“Dude what the fuck?!” Scott stood up and moved away from the pot.  
“Relax and sit down”. I gesture for him to sit. Once he is seated I sit opposite him so he can see what I am doing. I let my magic flaw through me. I feel my eyes flashing and I look at the plant. Scott gasps as the plant withers and dies under my stare.  
“Dude!” Scott says enthusiastically. I wink at him and then I exhale on the dead plant and watch it come back to life. Scott is awestruck. He starts to clap and smiling like an idiot. I wink at him and bow.  
“So?” I asked tentatively.  
“Awesome”, is all he says.

                                                                                      

In the afternoon Derek calls us for some pack training and a movie night. Today and from now on I will actively play a part in the wolves training rather than with the humans as withstanding magic is a great way to strengthen one’s body especially a wolf, as Derek says but I am not so sure but I am glad to help.  
  
“Boyd, you are first. Tackle Stiles to the ground”. Boyd steps forward and smiles confidently. I smile back and Boyd lunches at me. I teleport behind him and send him flying to the other side of the field. He hits a tree and falls to the ground gasping.  
“You ok?” I scream worriedly, starting to walk towards him.  
“I am fine. I will just stand here for I while but you can continue”. Boyd assures and I turn back at the rest of the group. Derek signals Jackson to step forward.  
  
“Let’s see how you handle me spaz”. Jackson smirks and starts running towards me with his claws out. I raise my hand and make my palm resemble a claw. “Radiamis!” Jackson falls to the ground screaming clutching his head in his hand. I flick my wrist and he flies backwards to the rest of the group unconscious.  
  
Isaac is next but I am reluctant to cause him pain so I simply point at the ground be-neath him and vines wrap around him immobilizing him.  
  
Liam Scott’s beta was next. Liam was new to the pack. He was turned by Scott when Liam accidentally was pushed down several stairs by his best friend and he was going to die. Liam was a puppy and I could see that he was scared so I simply send him flying to Scott.  
  
Scott was after Liam. Scott run claws and fangs out. “Ossox!” I heard his kneecaps breaking and he fell to the ground screaming in pain. “Sorry dude”. I said to him winking. Scott growled playfully and stood and walk to where Isaac and Liam sat already healed. Well, being a True Alpha has certain perks.  
  
Erica was rather fast. She launched at me and I froze her midway with my violet stare. She snarled and tried to move but it was useless. I smiled victorious and with an upward nod of my head she went flying to a tree. “That’s not fair. We can’t even come one meter close to you!” See said whining.  
“That’s why we are training! So you can resist being thrown around like dolls!” I said seriously and she nodded.  
  
Cora was also easy to subdue so now came the fun part: Derek. “Let’s see what you have, Sourwolf!” He smirked and launched at me roaring. I raised my hand and let my magic flow and then electricity sparked between my fingers and I hit Derek with a lightning bolt. Derek fell to a tree and gasped for air.  
“Dude! That was awesome!” Scott screamed and launched at me making me fall to the ground laughing. Soon the training turned into a puppy pile with Derek watching us and smiling at me fondly.  
                                                                                         
After we watched Iron Man, Thor and the Notebook –Lydia can be scary when she wants to- we decided to end our night. Everyone decided to stay but I had to leave since my dad would come home tonight. Derek offered to take me since a rode here with Scott’s dirty bike but I declined. I said goodnight to everyone and after the scent marked me even Liam who was reluctant at the beginning because he was actually embarrassed, I teleported home.  
  
I started cooking mac and cheese, dad’s favorite, humming quietly “Hello” by Adele. The food was almost ready so I started cutting some tomatoes and cucumber for salad and checking my phone for any new messages from my dad.  
  
With the food ready, I place plates on the kitchen isle, the salad and the mac and cheese in the center and wait for my dad who by his last text will be here in five minutes.  
  
I start playing candy crush on my phone when a thunder is heard and all the lights go out. I rise from my seat and walk towards the hallway where there is the panel for everything electricity related in the house. As I searched I realize that nothing is wrong so there is no reason why the lights are out when it hits me. Magic. I concentrate and let my magic flow. Then suddenly the door bursts open and a figure appears three meters away from me while the door closes on its own. “Vodux!” I scream and the figure flies backwards and hits on the front door. The figure laughs and stands. The lights are turned on again and I come face to face with flashing light-blue almost white eyes. “Theo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Some notes!  
> Theo is good in this fic! He is a childhood friend of Stiles, more like brothers, and also a weather/air witch.


	4. Old friends, one family

Theo smirked and opened his arms as an invitation. A jumped in his arms and squeezed tight. Theo laughed out loud. “Easy, Stiles. You are going to break some bone”.  
“I missed you so much. Why are you here? I thought that you would come in a month”. Theo’s eyes darkened with worry for a moment before they cleared again.  
“I just got bored and I decided to come earlier. Don’t you want me here?” Theo pouted like a three year old that made me burst out laughing.  
“Of course i want you here. Come I was waiting dad dinner is ready. I made more as usual so there is enough for you too”.  
“What did you cook?”, said Theo wetting his lips.  
“Mac and cheese. Plus, cucumber and tomato salad”. I smirked when I heard the loud rumble of Theo’s stomach.  
“Traitor!” Theo pointed an accusing finger towards his stomach.  
“Come let’s sit down and wait for my dad”.  
As we were sitting down my phoned ringed. It was a message from my dad. _Sorry son. Some kids thought it would be funny to throw paint at the town hall. I will be late. Eat dinner without me. Love you_. I sent a quick reply to dad and I pushed dad’s plate to Theo. “Dad was caught up at work. Let’s eat!”  
“Something serious?” Theo asked in between bites.  
I laughed at his eagerness to devour his food. “No just some kids playing a prank”.  
  
We ate in compatible silence until Theo pushed his plate and looked at me smugly. “We should call Matt”.  
My mouth split in a huge grin. “Oh my god! Yes!” I pulled out my phone and dialed Matt’s number. Matt answered in the second beep. “Hey little bro!”.  
“Hey Matt! Guess who is with me?”  
“I don’t know. Scott? It wouldn’t surprise me. I mean his always there. It is kind of annoying. I mean doesn’t he have-“  
“Matt! Shut up! Theo came! He is here!”  
“Fuck me! I will be there in ten minutes!”  
“OK! We are waiting!” Matt hung up and I and Theo started laughing. “He is such a goofus”, Theo said.  
“Oh! I forgot. Matt has a crush on Danny”.  
“Danny? The water-witch?” Theo looked scandalized.  
“Yes. And don’t you dare make him feel uncomfortable”. I flushed my violet eyes at him and he throws he hands in the air in surrender smirking.  
  
The door bursts open and we run to find Matt with his hand outstretched and his eyes flash in their dark grey color. “Theo!”  
“Matty!” Matt and Theo collide in a bear hug and I join them. We laugh so hard that I am sure the neighbor’s will call my dad in any moment.  
We moved to the couch where Theo was sitting in the middle with Matt and I by his sides. “So, Matty, I heard you have a rather interesting crush. Could care to elaborate?” Matt looked at me horrified. I smiled and nodded at him reassuringly. Matt took a deep breath.  
“It’s Danny. From the White coven. He is really cute and smart and has a body to die for. He is so nice Theo”. Matt is looking at the carpet blushing.  
“Good. When are you asking him out?” Theo smirked when Matt looked at him awestricken.  
“Really? You don’t have a problem with me asking him out?”  
“No. As long as he doesn’t hurt you then a will break every bone in his body”. Theo’s eyes darkened and flashed their vibrant bluish white. Theo can be pretty ruthless when someone hurts the people he cares about.  
Theo’s family died in a terrible car accident when he was ten. He stayed with us in the beginning because our mothers were as close as sisters before his uncle Jack adopted him. Theo is a really nice guy and quite hurt on the inside even though he plays the tough guy role.  
  
“I love you guys”, I said sincerely. The other boys looked at each other and then launched on me. That was how my dad found us. Laughing and together.

                                                                                                  
  
Derek was searching all over his loft’s library on books about magical beings. He is quite sure that he has seen Stiles eye color when using magic on some illustration but he can’t quite remember where. “What is all this fuss Derek?” Isaac walked into the library rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
“Pup why did you got up?” Derek runs his hand affectionately through his beta’s curly blonde hair. Derek came to love all of his beta’s especially Isaac because it reminded him of his deceased younger brother.  
“You were making too much noise. What are you looking for?” Isaac wondered while looking over Derek’s shoulder to take a pic of what his alpha was reading.  
“I am refreshing my memory about some supernatural creatures in case we run in them. We can’t have Stiles being all smart ass about everything”. Derek smirked when Isaac laughed. He always loved to see his past abused beta laughing. It was always a rather pretty picture.  
“Shut up you love him”. And with that said Isaac left.  
“Yeah I do”, said Derek to no one. Derek came to love Stiles very much to the point where his wolf chose him as his mate. Of course Derek didn’t say anything to Stiles be-cause why someone so perfect would ever love someone as broken as him?  
  
Derek kept looking until he found a book that was hand written by his mother. The book was about witches and sparks and the in-between specie. In-between specie? Derek thought. He opened the book and started reading.  
  
“ _A **witch** is a person who practices magic, can cast spell, scry for lost objects and can brew potions. Witches can be either good or evil. The origin of witchcraft remains unknown, however, it is known that witches have existed for many centuries passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the devil. Instead, witches consider themselves "the Servants of Nature," as they make it their duty to maintain balance within the world. A witch has always what is called a primary element. Even though a witch can use the other elements their control of them is a lot weaker than their primary element. A witch’s element can be: fire, water, earth, air, weather/thunder, ice, light, darkness and spirit_.”  
Derek went through the book’s pages until he reached the part that analyzed sparks.  
  
“ _A **spark** resembles a witch on their abilities however sparks can fully use the primary four elements however they can't use their derivatives such as ice or weather or light or darkness. It is possible for a spark to control spirit but it is rather rare. Sparks are also limited by belief. If they don’t believe their powers fail while I witch isn’t tied completely on belief._ ”  
  
Derek passed this passage until he reached the in-between specie chapter.  
“ _There is a being of great power that is arguably the strongest supernatural being of all. The beings eyes shine a brilliant violet color that resembles the galaxy itself. The being is a hybrid and has control over everything. This being is called_ …”  
  
Derek gasped when he read the being’s name. _It is impossible_ , he thought. _Stiles is… Crap_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Some more clarifications. Matt is also good in this fic -sorry,not sorry-. Greenberg was the kanima master instead of Matt. Matt is like Theo. A childhood friend of Stiles. Those three are tight. Maybe tighter that Stiles and Scott. Matt is an Air Spark and gay. I will give clarifications like this when needed. That's all for now!  
> PS. Stiles eyes: http://imgfave.com/view/1667462


	5. Pack meetings

I weak up sandwiched between an almost naked Theo and a topless Matt. Theo was spooning me while Matt had his face buried in my neck. His shallow breaths were tickling me and hard as I tried I couldn’t contain my laugh. “Stiles, it’s too early”.  
“No it is not. We have been lazy. Yesterday we spend the whole day watching movies and eating pizza. It was a hella good Sunday but its school day today so I would like to get up. I have chemistry and you know how much Harris hates my guts”. I untangled from our little limb pile and went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I returned to the room to find Matt and Theo fully awake and cuddling while talking about Danny.  
  
I start dressing up. I chose to wear black super tight skinny jeans, a violet t-shirt, my grey sneakers and my new grey leather jacket –a gift from Theo- on top. I let my hair do their own thing because they were actually pretty hot today and my hair is usually just a mess.  
  
I turn around to find Matt and Theo watching me with amused looks. “What?” I asked irritated.  
Theo smirks. “Who are you trying to impress gorgeous?”  
I look at the floor. “No one. I mean who would like someone like me I am nothing special appearance wise”. I hear two distinguishing huffs and I am being hugged by both of my sides.  
“Don’t say that Stiles. You are very beautiful. Those people are just fucking blind!” Matt says while giving me a kiss to the cheek.  
Theo uses his hand to turn my face towards his and places a kiss to my forehead and then looks me dead on in the eyes. “Don’t let anyone tell you that you are not worth it or that you are something less that magnificent. And the one that makes your heart beat faster better be good to you or else I will make it look like an accident”.  
I smile brightly and hold back the tears that start welling up in my eyes. “Thank you guys! You always make me feel better”. I hug them a little longer, place a kiss to their cheek and grab my bag. “Matt will you come to school today?”  
“No. I will go to my dad with Theo. He has missed this stupid fuck”. Matt smirks and looks unapologetically at Theo.  
“Who did you call a stupid fuck?” Matt and Theo started wrestling while laughing their asses of.  
“Have fun!” I tell them and leave my room and the house.

                                                                                      
   
The moment I walk to school all eyes are on me. Several girls and guys look me up and down appreciatively and I gather some “you look Stiles” from a few people.  
  
While I am at my locker I fill strong arms embracing me from behind and a head of blonde curls is hiding on the crook of my neck. “Morning pup”.  
“Why do you smell like two different people?” Isaac nuzzles at my neck and growls lightly. “I don’t like it at all!” Isaac yells.  
“Easy there pup. A childhood friend of mine came to see me and we invited another childhood friend of ours at my house and we slept in the same bed. That’s all pup”.  
“I missed you yesterday. Derek was all grumpy and whiny”. Isaac huffs an irritated breath.  
“Well it doesn’t surprise me”. I run my hand through Isaac's curls and he purrs.  
  
“Dude!” Scott all but slams onto me.  
“Dude!” I say back excitingly. Isaac growls playfully at his boyfriend. They haven’t made it public yet at school but the pack, my dad and Scott’s mom know about it.  
“Why do you smell like two other people?” Scott asks curiously while putting his hand on the back of Isaac’s neck possessively. Wolfs and their possessiveness.  
“Company from another town”. I said simply.  
“Ok!”  
  
Suddenly I feel someone kissing my cheek. It’s none other than catwoman herself. “Looking good catwoman!”  
“Looking hot batman! I could eat you but probably Derek would skin me alive”. She winks at me and I stare confused at her.  
  
“So oblivious”. Lydia says and kisses me on the cheek as well. I nod and smile at Jackson. He isn’t such an asshole after the whole kanima incident. “And Erica is right you look absolutely hot today”. Lydia smirks when I blush a deep crimson.  
“What is wrong with you today?” I say still blushing like a tomato.  
“Nothing”. Scott says. “Oh! Pack meeting at Derek’s today. He has something very important to say to us”.  
“Ok”. I answer and we start to walk to Harris class.

                                                                                     
  
“We both know that you must ask for permission from Derek to remain at his territory so you are coming with me! They already smelt you on me!” I say for the hundredth time at Theo.  
“Ok fine!” Theo looks so angry but I know it’s not directed to me.  
“Thank you”. I hug him tight.  
“Matt you coming? I would feel better”. Theo looks with his puppy dog eyes which quite frankly look ridiculous. Matt sighs and laughs.  
“Fine I will come”. Matt joins the hugging pile.

                                                                                   
  
Derek was pacing back and forth awaiting the arrival of his pack and especially Stile’s. He has been restless since he found out about Stiles true identity and on top of it all his wolf missed the little annoying shit. But who Derek kids. He missed Stiles too. Derek sighs as he hears the teenagers start getting in. He looks up and sees Scott and Isaac, Jackson and Lydia, Erica and Boyd, Kira and Allison and Danny walking in. “Where is Stiles?” Derek asks irritated.  
“He had to go home to get something before he came here”. As Scott says this Derek hears the distinguishing sound of Stile’s jeep engine –yes he has learned how the jeep sounds. Sue him!-.  
  
Derek can hear two other heartbeats besides Stile’s. “Who is with him?”  
“I don’t know”. As Scott turns to look at Derek worryingly the door to the loft opens to reveal Stiles being hugged tightly between Matt –a teenager from Stiles school that Danny has mentioned now and again- and some other hunk. Derek growls at the hunk that dare hug his Stiles. His eyes flash red.  
  
“I presume the angry one is Derek”. The hunk says and kisses Stiles cheek before he moves a step forward throwing his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Derek stops growling but doesn’t allow his eyes to return to their natural color. “Alpha Hale, my name is Theo Raeken and I am a thunder/weather witch asking for your permission for my move to your territory”. Theo bows his head in submission but Derek can feel that he doesn’t really submit however he can’t say no to his request.  
“You have my permission”. Derek says but doesn’t really mean it. Stiles smiles brightly and hugs Theo tightly. Derek’s wolf whimpers and he tries really hard not to whimper himself at the sight of Stiles hugging someone else.  
  
“I presume that I don’t have to hide anymore”. Matt says and he flashes his dark-grey-with-silver-inner-circle eyes at me. An air spark. “I hope it’s not a problem Alpha Hale?”  
“No it is not”. Derek says through gritted teeth as he watches Matt hug Stiles too. _Mine_ , his wolf snarls. “Let’s get to the point of this pack meeting”. Derek gestures for everyone to sit down. Stiles sits between Theo and Matt. Scott throws him his puppy dog eyes but Stiles just tells him to calm down. Derek turns to Stiles and says what he has being dying to tell since last night: “When were you going to tell as that you are a witch-god Stiles?”


	6. The witch-god

I remained silent. I didn’t know what to say and how to say it. I looked Derek who was visibly extremely angry at me. I turned around to look at the pack. Their looks where somehow the same. A mixture of confusion and curiosity. “What the actual fuck is a witch-god?” Leave it to Jackson to pinpoint the elephant in the room.  
  
Derek picket up a book and started reading out loud. “ _There is a being of great power that is arguably the strongest supernatural being of all. The beings eyes shine a brilliant violet color that resembles the galaxy itself. The being is a hybrid and has control over everything. This being is called witch-goddess. A witch-goddess is a hybrid between a spark and a witch. A witch can control partially every element but even then the magic is weak, however he/she has a primary element that their control over it is unparalleled. A witch’s power is not limited by emotions but it has some limits concerning abilities like bringing someone back from the dead. On the contrary a spark has full control of the four primary elements but he/she can’t use or create any secondary element like thunder or snow. Also a spark is limited to belief if he/she doesn’t believe on himself/herself their magic is neutralized, however they have no limits concerning their abilities_ ” Derek stopped reading and looked at me gesturing to explain.  
  
“Ok. As the book says a witch is someone that controls an element fully -let’s say water- but can’t control fully any of the other elements. It can control them but it is very limited. A spark can control only and fully the four elements. Any questions so far?” I looked around and everyone nodded so it was my cue to continue. “A witch-goddess though-”.  
  
“I will take it from here”. Derek interrupted me and went back to reading his book. “ _A witch-goddess is the combination of the two species. A witch-goddess controls every element and every sub-element like ice, water’s sub-element. A witch-goddess has no limits to her power like a spark’s belief and it can do and perform every act she wants even resurrection without any drawbacks opposed to a witch’s limitations_ ”. Derek looked at me again raising a bushy eyebrow.  
  
I took a deep breath. “So basically a can control every element and sub-element. I think a demonstration is due”. I extended my hand with the palm looking at the ceiling. “Fire”, I said and my palm was engulfed by flames. “Water”, a thin line of water started creating the infinity sign over my palm. “Air”, a small whirlwind appeared before it desolated to nothing. “Earth”, soil appeared and danced around in the air above my hand. “Thunder”, light-blue sparks covered my hands resembling a thunder storm. “Ice”, snow –like Elsa’s- dance around creating small circles. “Plant”, a small flower bloom and withered from my palm in seconds. “Light”, my hand started to glow a beautiful gold color. “Darkness”, my hand was engulfed but what seamed black fire but was something a lot darker. “And finally: Spirit”, my hand shone brightly encompassing all the colors of the visible spectrum, creating an effect that resembles when light goes through a diamond. I look around the room. Everyone is in awe due to my demonstration. Matt winks at me and Theo smirks and kisses me lightly on the cheek.  
  
I hear a growl and I turn to look at Derek. “Did you two finish? Shall I continue?” I nod wondering what Derek’s problem is. Derek clears his throat. “ _A witch-goddess is a being of pure nature, their always benevolent and peaceful. They are the keepers of the super-natural world and they uphold the balance. A witch-goddess is a being of light and love; however you shall never betray a witch-goddess. If you break a witch-goddesses heart then her heart will be engulfed by darkness and she will turn to what is called the Dark Queen, a being of chaos, destruction and death. Beware! Never hurt a witch-goddess. Worship her, protect her, but most importantly love her_ ”. Derek closes the book and sets it on the table. Everyone is looking at me slightly horrified but what Derek just read.  
  
I sigh and look at all of them. “What the book says is true. I have only one chance at love and as you all heard I can’t mess it up. The good thing is I can’t fall in love that easily. It is pretty fucking hard. Even if I wanted to I couldn’t. I am just waiting for the one I guess. And before anyone of you dumbasses ask, no I wasn’t in love with Lydia. I admired and respected her on the contrary to what everyone believed but I let it slide because it was kind of funny for all of you to think I was in love with her. Sorry Lyds”. Lydia smirked at me and blew me one kiss.  
  
“I have a question”. Isaac said. “Why does the book refers only about a witch-goddess? Stiles is clearly not a girl”.  
I laughed so hard on this. Isaac would be the only one to ask the question than anyone else wouldn’t. “It is because male witch-gods are extremely rare and by that I mean the last one recorded was two thousand years ago”. Everyone apart from Theo and Matt gasped at that.  
  
“Any more questions?” Derek asks. No one nods and I relax. I don’t really want to talk about me tonight. I want to see a damn movie and eat my weight in popcorn. “Isaac put the movie on”. Derek said and everyone relaxed, grabbed I ball of popcorn and prepared to watch “Avatar”.  
  
As the movie began I turn around to look at Derek who was staring at me. I couldn’t see well in the darkness but I thought I saw longing in his eyes before he turn and started at the screen with his usual scowl.  
                                                                                         
John was making dinner. When he felt magic through his bond with the air. John turned around calmly conjuring solid rocks and making them hover above his head. He gestures with his hand towards the door. “Aperta!” The door opens and the rocks above John turn to dust when he comes face to face with a familiar mischievous smile and bright-orange eyes. “Gabriel?!”


	7. Newest arrivals

John Stilinski could say that he was not easily surprised. Being the sheriff gave him the ability to collect clues from everything even when no one else could. Also he being an earth-witch, which gave him access to knowing whatever and whenever a supernatural being crossed Beacon Hills, made him unsurprisable. That’s why he was so angry with himself that he let his guard down and something managed to pass into town without him knowing, even though the person that passed is his beloved’s dead wife older brother Gabriel and a fire-witch himself.  
  
John led Gabriel to the kitchen and poured to cup of coffees even though it was rather late for having coffee but John knew that for Gabriel coming something was terribly wrong. “So, Gabriel, what brings you here?”  
Gabriel smiles brightly but his eyes are full of tension. “What? Can I not visit my favorite and only nephew without something going wrong?” Gabriel broadened his smile even more hoping John would get fooled.  
John flashed his vibrant green eyes at Gabriel and the whole house shook from a fierce earthquake. “Tell me Gabriel while I am still nice”.  
  
Gabriel should have known that John wouldn’t be fooled. Gabriel sighed. He couldn’t hide this from John and he sure as hell didn’t want to anger John because you don’t anger one of the most powerful witches in North America. Gabriel let his façade drop revealing all his worry to John.  
  
John visibly became rigid. He can see the anxious look on Gabriel’s eyes and he knows that something is bad about to go down. “Stiles is in danger”, is all Gabriel says. John heart shatters.

                                                                                     
  
The movie has ended and everyone is preparing to put the next one in. I however have being dividing my attention between the movie and Derek the whole time. He seems to get angrier and more scowl-y every time he sees Theo hugging me tighter or kissing me on the cheek or telling me something funny making me laugh. Derek stormed off to the kitchen when the movie ended. No one paid attention apart from Isaac that whined. “I will go see what’s wrong”, I said and untangled myself from Theo and Matt.  
  
I walk to the kitchen. Derek was leaning on the kitchen counter. Hands outstretched, knuckles white. He was glaring at the table through vibrant red eyes like the table was the most evil being in existence. “What’s up Derek?”  
Derek’s head snapped up and he glared at me. Derek walked around the corner, crowding me and pushing me on the wall. He growled threateningly but I knew it was from frustration and not anger. “What’s wrong Sourwolf?”  
“Don’t call me that”, he said but I could feel his anger deflating slowly.  
“Use your words Derek”.  
Derek took a deep breath and looked defeated. “I don’t like him”.  
“Who?” I looked at him raising my eyebrow in confusion.  
“Theo”, he whispered.  
“Derek Hale-“, I started but he cut me off.  
“Let me explain. I don’t like him because of how he treats you”.  
“Derek what is that even means? Theo is a great guy and an amazing brother to me. I don’t understand why you-“  
“I am jealous ok!” Derek all but screamed at me. My anger disappeared in milliseconds. “I am jealous that he gets to hug you, to make you laugh, to have all your attention”, he closed his eyes and when he opened them I could see pain. “I am jealous because he gets to call you his even in a brotherly way”, he stopped again to stroke my cheek with his big hand. “I am jealous because he gets to kiss you and I can’t”, Derek looked at the ground and let his hands fall lifeless to his sides.  
  
I smiled brightly at his words because that means that Derek… “You are such an idiot”, Derek looks up surprised but doesn’t get to talk because a push him against the wall and claim his lips. My hands go behind his neck and stroke affectionately the small hair there. Derek moans and opens his mouth so are tongues can wrestle. His taste is amazing. It’s something between pines, sunlight and rain.  
  
Derek wraps his arms around me and tugs me closer almost lifting me up. I break the kiss so we can breath and Derek whines at the loss of contact. “You are such an idiot. Why couldn’t you simply admit that you wanted me?”  
Derek moves his hand up and down my back while he lets out a small laugh. “I was afraid that you would reject me and then you wouldn’t even want to be in the same room as me”.  
“You are an idiot and you better take me on a date before we do anything else”. I kiss him lightly again and he chuckles.  
  
“Ok. Let’s go back now. Lydia has already put “The Notebook” on”. Derek grabs my hand and leads me to the living room. Everyone smiles and wink at us. Derek has a megawatt smile on and makes my heart swell.  
I look at Theo and he looks blankly at Derek. He stands up so he can face him. “You will protect him, love him, worship him and make him feel like the most important person in the universe or else I will turn you to ash. Got it?” Theo lets his eyes flash. Derek nods letting his eyes flash. “Good”. Theo then smiles at me and winks. “Use condoms”. He says before he takes his place next to Matt.  
“Theo!” I yell and everyone starts laughing even Sourwolf himself even though his cheeks and the tips of his ears turn an adorable pink.

                                                                                    
  
After the movie ends everyone begins to leave. I reluctantly untangle myself from Derek, who whines at the act, and start to put my jacket and shoes on. When I finish I feel strong hands wrapping around me and a head with raven black hair burying into my neck. “I wish you could stay”.  
“Don’t worry you will see me tomorrow. We have a date after all”. Derek turns me around and plants a searing kiss on my lips. Derek pressed his body to mine tighter deepening the kiss.  
  
“Let’s go lover boy!” Theo grabbed my hand and separated me from Derek. Derek flashed his eyes at him and growled. “Stay down boy”, said Theo mockingly.  
“Vamisa la visia”, I whispered and Theo clenched his head in his hand from the massive pain. “I told you to be nice dip shit”. After a couple of seconds I released him from my spell.  
Theo smirked at me unfazed. “He is your boyfriend now and by my brotherly rights I get to tease him as much as I want”, he smirked at me again. “Now let’s go. Uncle John is waiting”.  
  
I kissed Derek goodnight and I left halfheartedly.

                                                                                    
  
When we entered then house I could feel powerful fire magic. I looked at Theo and we both let our magic be released. My palms were covered with fire while Theo’s with electricity. We walked to the source of the magic only to find my dad talking to my uncle Gabriel.  
  
The men turned around and raised their eyebrows. We let our magic die out with a laugh and I quickly went to hug my uncle who I haven’t seen since the summer. “Hey uncle! How have you been? Why are you here?” My uncle smiled softly at me.  
“I am good Stiles but you need to sit down. You too Theo even though you already know what’s going on”.  
  
“What’s going on?” I asked worryingly gazing between my dad, my uncle and Theo.  
“Stiles”, my dad was the one to break the silence, “you are in danger. Adrian is coming”.  
  
My mouth dropped to the floor and all I could say was: “Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Some info (not really).  
> Stile's uncle Gabriel: http://cdni.condenast.co.uk/540x810/a_c/chris-pratt_glamour_23jul14_pa_b_540x810.jpg


	8. Dates and magic

I couldn’t sleep all night after the revelation that Adrian is coming. I tossed around my bed dreaming that he managed to kill everyone that I loved and I being unable to help them. I felt powerless even in my own dreams. That’s the reason why I am training right now.  
  
I close my eyes and channel my magic towards the earth creating big rifts in our backyard and closing again. I open my eyes and I outstretch my hands towards the sky. Thundering clouds appear making the scenery movie like before everything went back to normal. I decide to use one of my stronger spells that allows me to channel every aspect of elemental magic at once. I started chanting. “Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Victamas Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Phasmatos Veras. Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum. Victas Ex Melam, Phasmatos Vanem. Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te”, as I chant powerful gusts of wind surround me, clouds cover the sky, lightings can be heard, dead leaves come back to life and are being tossed around thus creating a whirlwind effect around me, fire encircles me and becomes hotter, brighter and stronger by the second, the ground beneath my feet starts shaking and everything around me gets enthralled by my power.   
  
“Stiles!” My father and uncle were standing at the house’s porch. My father flashed his eyes at me in warning. Even though I know for a fact that I am more powerful than my father that doesn’t mean that he want kick my ass if he has to. I let my hands fall to my sides and the magic thunderstorm dissipates in mere seconds. I walk towards my dad and he smacks me lightly on the back of my head. “What are you doing?”  
“I am training dad. Adrian is coming! I can’t just stay down and wait for him to destroy us all dad!” I say a little bit too hard at him but he visibly relaxes his posture.  
“You don’t have to worry kiddo. When the time comes we will all fight side by side for one final time”. My dad opens his arms and I burry my face to his chest.   
“I am scared dad”. I whisper at him.  
“Don’t worry Stiles. You still got me”. He kisses my head lightly. “Now go. You have school in one hour”.

                                                                                    
  
I choose to wear light purple washed-out jeans, a powder-blue t-shirt, my grey converse and my grey leather jacket for today. I messed with my hair so that they looked like I just came out of bed and I went downstairs to eat breakfast.   
  
My dad and uncle were already sitting on a chair of our kitchen’s table drinking coffee. My dad was reading I case file while my uncle was reading the morning newspaper. I smiled softly at this small familiar moment and proceed to drink some coffee myself. I can’t literally function without my morning dose of caffeine.   
  
As I was sipping my coffee I heard a car’s horn. I smile at myself. It’s Theo’s first day at school and we decided that I would be his tour guide. I grab my backpack from below my chair and head out the door before screaming a “have a nice day at work” to my dad and “have a nice day” to my uncle.  
  
I open the passenger seat and Theo and I fist pump. I look back waiting to see Matt but his isn’t there. “Where is Matty?”  
Theo smirks. “The water-witch came to pick him up”.  
I hit Theo lightly on the back of his head. “He has a name Theodore Raeken”.   
Theo winks at me. “I know love”.   
“So… are you anxious for your first school day?” Theo looks at me with a raised eyebrow. “Ok, ok. I know. You don’t give a flying fuck about school”. I and Theo burst out laughing.  
“So why you dressed so hot for school?” I blush at his words because I am positive he knows why I am dressed like this.   
“You know I have a date with Derek after school”. Theo smiles mischievously.  
“Do you have condoms on you?”  
“Theo!” He doesn’t stop laughing until we have reached school.

                                                                                    
  
School day was simply boring. Apart from the fact that I got sex-eyes from a lot of girls and a couple of guys which never happens but I rolled with it and Mr. Harris nasty obsession with making every second of my life a living hell everything went extremely slow.  
  
When the final bell rang the whole pack plus Theo and Matt, with Matt and Danny holding hands and staring at each other with heart eyes, was waiting at the schools parking lot for Derek to come pick me up for our first date. Lydia placed her hand on my shoulder. “Hey, it’s going to be alright. You both like each other so there is nothing for you to worry about”.  
“What if I kill him with my ever unstoppable word vomiting?” Lydia and everyone else chuckled and I glared in frustration.  
“Trust me. Your ever unstoppable word vomiting is one of the things that make Derek crazy about you besides you amazing ass”. I blushed at Lydia’s compliment and everyone smirked at me.   
  
Everyone went silent when I distinguishable black Camaro made its entrance in the school parking lot and stop right in front of me. Derek opened the passenger door from the inside and flashed a breathtaking smile at me that made my feet feel like jello. Erica pushed me in the car with a huff of annoyance. “You have to enter the car for your date to start Stiles!” She said exasperated. Derek flashed his vibrant red eyes at them and everyone scattered to their respective cars.   
  
I closed the door and turned around to look at Derek’s gorgeousness. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that made his biceps look huge and some tight black jeans. He was beyond sexy as fuck! “Hey”. He said softly and placed a light kiss on my lips.  
“Hey”. I said back and kissed him in return.  
“Ready?” He grabbed my hand.  
“Only for you”. He squeezed my hand and the engine roar to life taking as away from school.

                                                                                    
  
We left the Camaro on the highway and we walked hand in hand in the preserve. Derek was holding a large picnic basket.   
  
We walked for about ten minutes before we reached a small clearing in the forest. The sun was shining through the leaves making the whole scene look like coming out of a fairytale book. “Do you like it?” Derek whispered.  
I beamed at him and pressed a hard kiss on his lips. “I love it!” Derek smiled softly while a cute rose color spread on his cheeks and tips of his ears.  
  
Derek spread a big soft blanket on the grass and placed the picnic basket on top. We sat next to each other and laid down looking at the leaves. “I wanted to ask you out since the day you saved me from the pool?”  
I turned to look at him, his eyes already on me. “Why?”  
Derek turned away a blush creeping again on his cheeks. “Because you are so brave and kind and loyal to a fault and smart and sarcastic and bubbly and so utterly beautiful that I can’t seem to get you out of my head. Not that I want to”.   
  
I smile and turn my body so that mine was practically on top of his. I paced one hand on his heart while with the other I played with his raven black hair. “I like you too. Because you are a survivor and a great alpha and caring and a big softy even though you growl a lot and beautiful and my very own Sourwolf”. He laughed at his nickname and leaned in to kiss me wrapping his big hands around me and squeezing me tightly.   
The kiss was soft at first but he deepened in seconds. I moaned and opened my mouth to give him access to my tongue and he poured happily. His hands we caressing my back while mine were griping his shirt and hair respectively for dear life. He turned us around so that he was on top of me and made the kiss even more passionate if that was even more possible. I could hear fireworks and feel butterflies on my stomach like a school girl which mad me smile in between kisses. He smiled to never breaking contact. Finally after a couple of minutes of hard core making at are lips parted. “I like you Stiles. I want you to be my boyfriend”. Derek looked at me with so much emotion that I couldn’t say no.  
  
“I like you too and yes I will be your boyfriend Sourwolf”. Derek laughed out loud, kissed me and then howled that I guessed was a sign for the pack that everything went well.   
  
Our brief stop from making out made us look our surroundings. Derek gasped in surprised. “Stile? What-“. I cut him off. I used my hands to turn his head toward me again.  
  
“It’s my magic’s doing. This is what you make me feel Derek. My magic shows you how you make me feel. Look around Derek that is how I feel for you”. Derek looked around in awe. The whole clearing was covered in flowers.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed! :)


	9. Stiles's witches

The rest of the week passed without something tremendous happening even with the threat of Adrian’s appearance being a constant worry. The whole week was spent with Theo, Matt and Scott constantly hanging out in my house playing video games and occasionally studying. Every day in the afternoon’s I had dates with Derek. On Wednesday Derek took me to a small Italian restaurant in the town before Beacon Hills. On Thursday we spent the whole afternoon in his loft cooking and having a “Doctor Who?” marathon. On Friday we went to an amusement park three hour away from home and he won me a huge wolf teddy bear. Everything was going great with him and our relationship is developing slowly and steadily. We haven’t yet passed making out and groping but I think I am ready to take the next step if he is willing.  
  
Today we were having a pack training session. Theo, Matt and I agreed to go together. The pack training always took place in the backyard of Derek’s building and since no one else lived around there it was safe for all of us. Theo and Matt convinced me to make an entrance because: a) Theo wanted to show off; b) Matt wanted to impress his now-boyfriend Danny and c) because the whole entrance was inspired by Charlie’s Angels and I couldn’t really refuse at that.  
  
I hoped on Theo’s car. Matt was sitting on his passenger seat texting Danny I guess. “Why you don’t give him a hard time when his texting Danny and when I do it you give me hell?” I asked Theo irritated.  
“Because you get more work up little bro”. Theo smirked at his own words and I stuck my tongue out.  
“Idiots”, was all Matt said.

                                                                                      
  
We arrived at the back of the loft. We could feel through our magic that everyone was already there. “Show time”.  
We take our jackets off. “Guys are you sure about these clothes, aren’t them a little too far?”  
“Come on Stiles! It will be so fun!” Matt assures me and I sigh defeated.  
  
Matt and Theo convinced me that we have to look like Charlie’s Angels that’s why Theo is currently in a too tight tank top that barely hides his nipples and tight sweat pants that don’t leave much on the imagination, Matt is wearing tight black jeans and a black super tight t-shirt that it’s back is see through. But the real show is me. I think they dressed me like this to make Derek angry. I am currently wearing the skinniest tightest red jeans that ever worn by a man that make my ass look like a wrapped up Christmas present ready to be opened and a tight white all around see through t-shirt that covers literally nothing. I am also wearing a necklace that Derek gifted me on our third date. It is a long silver chain that reaches the center of my solar plexus and a small silver triskele is hanging of it.  
  
We nod at each other and make our way to the pack. As we start walking we release our magic simultaneously. Powerful gusts of wind surrounds us while dark threating clouds gather around and thunder can be heard. The ground below our feet starts shaking violently as we approach the pack. The wind becomes stronger and suddenly the thunder joins the wind in its wild dance around us. The scene resembles a Hollywood movie but it is reality.  
  
We can see the pack looking at us with wide eyes. Derek looks at me through hungry red eyes. I look at them at everything goes dead silent like the sound was completely stripped. “Let’s train bitches”.

                                                                                       
  
The first hour of training was between werewolves while I, Theo, Matt and Danny worked with our magic. Each one of us tried to teach the others better control to our respective elements. I didn’t need help but Theo needed help with water and Danny with thunder. Matt tried to help Theo and I Danny knowing that if we paired Danny and Matt training wouldn’t really be happening.  
  
After the wolves stopped for a break we stopped to and tried to relax before the second part of the training. Magic user against magic user and then wolves against magic users.  
  
As I was talking to Scotty I felt big strong hands wrapping around me and a nose tracing the back of my neck. Derek growled lowly and Scott left as alone with a roll of his eyes. Derek kissed the whole length of neck and stopped behind my left ear. “I like what you are wearing”. He growled lowly again and I shiver by his closeness. My back was glued to his front. I leaned more on him and he poured. “I want to strip you of your little clothes, lick you everywhere and then devour you”.  
“Y-yeah”, was all I could answer. I felt heat rising to my cheeks.  
“Hmm… maybe tomorrow”. Derek kissed the base of my neck and then his warmth left me. “Ok it’s time for some battles. Stiles and Danny you are up first”. I turned around and grabbed Derek’s outstretched hand. He walked me to the center of the field. Danny was on the other side merely fifteen meters away kissing Matt for good luck. Derek leaned in and kissed me softly but with so much passion. “Good luck”, he whispered.  
  
Danny and I nodded at each other. Danny was the first one to move. He started moving his hands in small measure circles. I could see water appearing and creating two heavy water rings. Danny smirked at me and pushed the rings toward me. Two huge water cannons were shot at me but I didn’t even flinch. I jumped in the air and hover above the water cannons as they crashed on the end of the field on the building wall. Danny looked surprised by my move. While still in the air, I outstretched my hand in the sky and dark thundering clouds appeared. With a pointy wave of my hand I send three lighting too Danny. Danny muttered “maxima protega” and an invisible bubble protected Danny from my thunder. “Good job Danny-boy. But it’s time to end this”. Danny sent again two water cannons at me but this time I didn’t dodge them. I let my hands covered by fire and then I sent two huge fire cannons toward his water ones. The cannons collided but neither was extinguished. Danny and I kept our magic steady but I could see that Danny was struggling. Truth is that my magic is quite more powerful than Danny’s. While I kept my fire attack I mutter “motus” and Danny went flying backwards falling lightly to Matt’s embrace. Matt nods at me while laying Danny down.  
  
“You did good Danny”. I say as I reach them. I place my hand over Danny’s heart. “Curare, nunc autem poena inops dolor, maneant modo poena, et non reverta”. Danny immediately relaxes as my healing spell took over.  
“Thanks”. Danny said smiling softly and holding Matt’s hand tightly.  
  
“Matt and Theo! Your turn!” Derek said in a booming voice.  
“Go. I will make sure his alright”. Matt nodded and placed a kiss on Danny’s forehead.  
  
Theo and Matt’s match was not that eventful. Matt was eager to finish to return to Danny so he created a extremely powerful whirlwind combined with some water magic and sent it towards Theo. Theo tried to use thunder to break the whirlwind but when that didn’t work he teleported in front of Matt and touched Matt’s cheek sending an electrical pulse trough his body that made Matt have a mild seizure before Theo cast a healing spell and the fight was over. Theo brought Matt to where I was standing and we let the two boyfriends cuddle.  
  
It was then my turn to fight with Scott while Theo was fighting Derek and but what I could see he was losing. Derek was moving too fast and with expert moves he managed to knock Theo out. He carried him to Matt and he winked at me. “Let’s start!” Scott -claws, fangs and teeth out- launched at me by with a hand gesture a send him flying backwards to where he began. Scott tried again and this time I constantly teleported myself all around the field. After five minutes Scott was panting and was simply bored. Scott tried to attack my one last time before I broke telekinetically his legs and send him flying to his boyfriend’s feet. Isaac rolled his eyes and picked his boyfriend up helping him replace the broken bones so they can heal.  
  
“Ok I think that’s enough for today everyone. Get inside. I will order pizza and we can watch some movies”. Everyone went inside yelling excitingly. Derek grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. “You were great today”, he said.  
“I know”. I smirked; he rolled his eyes and then kissed me for dear life.  
“Let’s go inside”. With our hands entwined we walked in the loft no worries on our minds.


	10. I am Titanium

I spent my day yesterday with my pack training but today is the real training. Today I am training with my father and Uncle Gabriel.  
  
First I would train with Gabriel spell casting. So this magical dual would be based only on spells and no non-verbal magic like I mainly used yesterday is allowed.  
  
“Stiles, are you ready?” My uncle was looking at me with an over-confident smirk. I know that he does it to cause me irritation and thus to lose my concentration but it will not work. I don’t have time to lose my concentration when Adrian can be in Beacon Hills at any moment.  
  
I bring my hands in front of me ready to block any spell coming my way. “I am ready if you are ready dear uncle”, I said sarcastically. My uncle smiled and I knew it was starting.  
  
My uncle outstretched his hands. “Phasmatos Incendia!” Fire erupted from his hands and it came outstandingly fat towards me.  
I use my right hand and do a sharp circling motion. “Extinguere!” The fire immediately disappears.  
  
My uncle doesn’t look discouraged and he lowers to the ground and hits it with his hands. “Motuere et aperire!” The ground starts shaking violently and stars separating. I try to think fast what spell I can use to stop it when it hits me. I can use earth to fight earth.  
  
I lower to the ground and gently lay my hands on the warm soil. “Gaudete in magica, et sanabo terram”, I say gently and I watch in satisfaction as my uncle jerks back like his hand were hit by an electrical current and the ground around us knits itself back.  
  
“Not bad Stiles”, my uncle smiles brightly at me but I know that he was just warming up. The real battle is about to begin. “Motus!” I fly backwards and land hard on the soil. My uncle out-stretches his hand again but before he can cast his spell I point to the ground beneath his feet. “Vatos!” The ground underneath his explodes sending him straight to the house wall.  
  
I stand up and bend my fingers to resemble a claw. “Kembe Po transi!” My uncle tried to move but an invisible force kept him glued to the wall.  
  
He closed his eyes in focus. “Singuinata Venet a Superem”, he muttered under his breath and an invisible wave hit me effectively breaking my boundary spell. He then proceeded to cast an-other spell. “Lihednat Dolchitni!” I immediately clenched my neck with my hands. I started to cough trying really hard to breathe. Smart. He is using a suffocation spell.  
  
I think I had enough of this. I stand up still suffocating but focus beyond my pain. “Fumée chaleur vicieux enfermé les vitres la bas”, I mutter and a circle of fire surrounds my uncle effec-tively trapping him. HE tries to break free with various spells but nothing works. He reinforces the suffocation spell making me choke. I outstretch my hand and as calm as I can a send my final spell. “Phesmatos Fumos Extas!” My uncle’s magic stops working instantly and he falls to the ground unconscious.  
  
“Good job Stiles.” My father is standing at the houses back entrance looking between me and my uncle. I wave my hand at my uncle and he teleports on his bed in the guest room.  
  
“Let’s start”. My father approaches me his magic already creating boulders above his head. After he has created approximately twelve of them he throws them all at once at me. Using my hands I do sharp hand gestures, similar to those that Piper Halliwell did to explode things in Charmed -a quite accurate show about magic-, and I make the boulders explode turning them into ashes. I proceeded to make small hand gestures and create snow. After I hand solidified my magic I send towards my father two white icy cannons.  
  
My father pointed at the ground and the turned his palm to the sky and I solid wall of stone blocked my attack. Then he shaped the rocks into knives and threw them at me. I again made a small gesture with my hands and turned the stone knives into ash. Then I covered my hands with sparks and I unleashed powerful thunder magic.  
  
My father didn’t even flinch. He outstretched his hands blocking the attack and sending it back to me. I used my hands to absorbs the lighting and then hit the ground with it causing it to crack and explode all the way to my father.  
  
He used his mastery over earth to close the opening gaps and stop the exploding. He then crossed his hand making an X symbol and I was trapped in a stone prison. I channeled all my inner light magic and I let it out creating a powerful energy wave that evaporated the stone and hit my dad sending him flying to the house’s wall knocking his breath out.  
  
I run towards him. “Dad, are you ok?” I help him stand.  
“I am fine son. That was a very good energy wave”. He smiled warmly at me.  
“I am sorry I hit you so hard”. I apologize because I know that kind of power could have hurt him more than it actually did.  
“It is alright son. You are evolving. That’s good”. With a wide smile plastered on my face we walk into the house.

                                                                                     
  
In the evening Scott came to my house to play video games.  
  
While we were playing Mario Cart, Scott blurted out: “Do you wanna go on a double date with me and Isaac? I mean you and Derek and me and Isaac”. I looked at him surprised by his proposition but nodded in agreement.  
“Yeah why not? It will be lots of fun to make you feel embarrassed in front of my pup”. Scott whined. “Don’t worry you are my pup too”. Scott smiled and blushed.  
  
We played for I a little bit but I could see that Scott was fidgeting and side looking me nervously like he had something to say but him didn’t have the courage to. “Ok, Scotty, what’s up?” I paused the game and turned my full attention to him.  
Scott played with the hum of his shirt refusing to look at me. I placed my hand reassuringly on the back of his neck and squeezed him a little. He visibly relaxed and took a deep breath. “Isaac and I are mates”. Scott looked at me expectantly.  
“And?” I asked confused as to why that was a problem.  
“Did you hear me Stiles? I said mate! Do you know what that means?” Scott all but screamed at me. I squeezed him a little tighter and he relaxed again.  
“I know what it is Scotty and I think you and Isaac are pretty lucky. You are great together and you can be so happy. So don’t sweat it but marvel in it”. Scott smiled at me and we picked up the game consoles again.  
“Do you think you are Derek’s? I mean his mate”.  
“No”, I said immediately. “I think his mate was Paige”.  
  
From the corner of my eye I saw Scott looking at me with his kicked puppy eyes but I ignored it.

                                                                                      
  
Derek was fidgeting with his clothes trying to decide if what he wore for the double date tonight would be of Stile’s liking. He was wearing a light green t-shirt, dark grey skinny jeans and his signature black leather jacket. “Don’t worry. He would love it even if they were rugs”. Isaac said to him.  
  
Isaac was wearing navy skinny jeans, powder-blue Henley and dark brown leather jacket, a gift from Stiles that Isaac literally wore every day, all day. Isaac loved Stiles very much and he was the one that convinced him that he doesn’t have to hide behind scarfs all the time. Stiles was the first one to call Isaac beautiful and important and Derek knew that Isaac had the biggest soft spot and protectiveness for the lanky human than all of them.  
Derek tried to calm down his body. Even the thought of Stiles made his body react immediately and he didn’t want to sport a boner during the entirety of the date. Derek tried to calm down his wolf that was pacing in anticipation for reuniting with their mate. Derek didn’t know who to tell Stiles that because he honestly was afraid of his reaction. He was afraid that Stiles would leave him after realizing that he is broken in so many ways that loving him wasn’t worth it.  
  
“Calm down. He will love it and he loves you. I know he does. You just have to show him how special he is to you”. Isaac could be so wise sometimes for someone so young and with his past.  
  
Both wolves looked at the door when suddenly it burst open and I giggling Stiles and Scott walked in. Derek looked at Scott and he was sure that Stiles helped him pick clothes because Scott on his own was a disaster. He was wearing caramel pants, a washed pink Henley and navy casual blazer. “Hey babe”. Scott walked to Isaac and kissed him fervently.  
  
Derek was in awe. Stiles looked magnificent. He was wearing super tight black jeans, an amber Henley that made his eyes look more like melted gold than ever before and black washed out jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  
  
“You look mesmerizing”. Derek hugged Stiles close.  
“You look magical”, was Stiles response.  
They kissed like the world was ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspire by Titanium by Sia.  
> Leave comments! Love you! See you! Bye!


	11. Pizza and confessions

We went to Beacon Hills one and only Italian pizza place with the name “La pizzeria”, I know how creative!  
  
Derek hadn’t stopped holding my hand from the moment we left the house. I could feel his excitement for this date and I couldn’t help but beaming at him all through the ride. He kept planting kisses to my lips until Isaac said that he would drop us to the street and they he and Scott would go alone on the date. Derek tried to stop kissing me but all he managed is kissing me only once every two minutes. Isaac gave up with an exaggerated eye-roll.  
  
“La pizzeria” is a small family restaurant run by the Moriano’s, a family that has Italian roots and has been leaving here for more than twenty years. The restaurant is made from red brick and the walls inside are painted a ward dark brown. There are lit candles and bases with colorful flowers on every table making it more family like.  
  
We walked to an empty booth at the far end of the restaurant away from prying eyes. Scott and I sat on the inner side of the booth next to the wall while Derek and Isaac sat on the outer side. Derek smiled at me and placed a kiss to my knuckles. “What do you want to eat?”  
  
I glimpsed at the catalog. “I want curly fries and pizza al Prosciutto”, I say smiling at Derek. He turns his attention to the couple across from as.  
“You guys?”  
“We want pizza Napoletana and wild rocket and parmesan salad”. Scott is the one to answer. Isaac kisses his boyfriend’s cheek and Scott blushes all the way to his ears.  
  
Derek orders our food. The waitress says that it will take approximately twenty minutes for the pizzas. Derek smiles at her and returns his attention to me. “So Stiles, if you are a witch-god does that mean that one of your parents is a witch or a spark?” Isaac asks shyly.  
I smile at him and he blushes. “Yes and no. Being a witch-god doesn’t have to do with my parents. It has more to do with the family line and my probability for magic. My parents could be humans for all that matters but they weren’t”. I say and drink half of my water.  
“What do you mean that your parents weren’t humans?!” Scott gasps and stares wide eyed at me.  
“Well my mom was a spark. She was a spirit-spark, the strongest and rarest type of spark. She was quite known in the magical community for her powers. My dad on the other hand is an earth-witch and actually one of the most powerful witches in North America”, I say proudly and everyone’s mouth falls to the ground.  
“You mean to tell me that the sheriff is a witch?” Derek looks shocked at me.  
“My dad knew about the supernatural as a supernatural himself. I also knew all along. I knew about the Hales, the Martins and the Argents. I grew up knowing the supernatural. When Scott was bitten I was so happy even though I knew that the bite was nothing Scott wanted but all I could think about was that I would have finally someone to talk to. However my father insisted that it wasn’t safe for me being what I am to tell anything to Scott and he made me promise to honor this façade my family created. But know that you know about me there is no reason for me and my dad to hide anymore”. I looked at their awed faces and I beamed at them. The beamed back at me.  
  
Derek wrapped one of his big arms around me and he moved me closer to him so that now I was practically sitting on his lap. He buried his nose in my neck and took a long whiff. “You smell so good”. He growled appreciately at me. “You smell like me”, he poured happily.  
“Yeah? You like that?” I bit my lip playfully and his eyes dilated with the movement.  
“Yes I fucking love it”. Derek leaned in and kissed me possessively.  
  
That exact moment the waitress chooses to interrupt us. “Your pizzas and aperitifs. Have a nice meal”.  
“Thank you!” We all said at the same time and she smiled wholeheartedly.  
  
We started eating our pizzas. Derek didn’t let me eat on my own. He was feeding me and I quote honestly like it. I took every chance I got to lick his fingers and stare innocently in his eyes which made him growl.  
  
We were eating for half an hour when Scott’s phone hit. “Hey Deaton what’s up?”  
  
Everyone stopped eating when we saw Scott’s smile fade and being replaced by an expression of fear. Scott hugged Isaac tighter while he was talking to Deaton. I turned to look at Derek and I could see the same expression on his face. I felt his hand tighten around me.  
  
Scott hanged up after three minutes of Deaton talking. “Ok what is going on?”  
“We got a problem”, was all Scott said.  
I looked questioningly at Derek. “A spirit-witch just entered Beacon Hills”.  
“A spirit-witch? Did Deaton tell you the signature that she left at his office?”  
Everyone looked at me wide eyed. “How do you know that she did that?”  
“Deaton is an emissary which means that every witch or spark should inform him when they enter his magical territory. But because most of them come here for the Nemeton and its uses they don’t inform him. If this witch let her signature to him it means that she is here for help or provide protection”, the three wolves visibly relaxed but not completely. “So what’s the signature?”  
“A pink-purple-red dahlia flower”, said Scott.  
  
I smiled brightly. “I know who that is. We are going to have so much fun!” They looked at me like I had two heads.

                                                                                     
  
Gabriel and John were watching a baseball game when they felt the great surge of power. They both looked at each other and they stood up going in their respective battle positions.  
  
Thunder lit up the sky outside making the scenery look like it was midday and not ten o’clock in the night. Another thunder was herd and the power went out before it came back up revealing a woman cloaked behind her black hood. “Who are you?”, said John already gathering his magic for an attack.  
  
The woman dropped the hood to the ground revealing herself. She was wearing a black skin tight long dress. Her silver were thrown to her right side of her face and they were cascading all the way to her waist. Her green eyes looked mesmerizing thanks to her dark make up and pale skin. Her dark red lips were half open. Her green eyes bleed into their pink-with-gold-inner-circle color.  
  
John and Gabriel calmed their magic. “Hello Stephanie”, John said.  
“Jonathan we have loads of thinks to discuss”, said the woman smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! The flower looks like this: http://image.shutterstock.com/z/stock-vector-pink-colored-dahlia-flower-isolated-on-white-background-symbol-of-elegance-dignity-and-good-taste-288160925.jpg   
> And Stephanie is of course: https://www.google.gr/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=&url=http%3A%2F%2Fcelebrityhive.com%2Flady-gaga-2015-vanity-fair-oscar-party-february-22%2Fladygaga-03%2F&psig=AFQjCNF_Uw1r8z7GdOpPJ7YMdAJPgemG7Q&ust=1455117651887151   
> I swear i forgot that was her actual real name.  
> Comment if you like. Comments allows me to know if you like what i am writing. Thank you! See you! Bye! <3


	12. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude!  
> The first half of the story is complete. From the next chapter and on is the last half.

                                                      

 

                                                                                 


	13. Stephanie

I promised the guys that I would explain who the spirit-witch was at the pack meeting tomorrow night. Derek dropped Scott and Isaac at Scott’s house, Isaac was going to have a sleepover tonight.  
  
Derek stopped the car right outside my house. “I had fun tonight”, Derek said and leaned closer to me so that our lips where mere two centimeters away.  
“Yes it was lovely”, I reply with a wide smile.   
  
Derek pressed his lips to mine softly. The kiss was feather light at the beginning but progressed to extremely passion. I run my hands through his hair and pulled them lightly causing him to moan and open his mouth giving me access. I insert my tongue into his mouth and we become tasting each other. I run my tongue trough his bottom lip and bit it lightly making him moan again.  
  
He searched for something behind his back. When he found it he pulled and his seat went back breaking our lips contact. I whined at the loss and he growled back. He grabbed me by my waist and placed me on his lap. Our mouths collide it again and the passionate making out continued.   
  
I started grinding my ass to his clothed crotch and I could feel that his was hard. I whined at that and kept rubbing my ass to his hard erection while still kissing him full force. He started making upward trusts causing me to sever from pleasure. He growled again and he started to nipping and licking the spot that my neck and my shoulder met. I moaned loudly when he bit it lightly without breaking skin. He sucked my skin and I knew that tomorrow I would have a hickey.  
  
Derek continued his hickey making all over my shoulder. I grabbed his hair forcibly and made him look at me. We stared lustfully at each others eyes before ducking my head and making a hickey to his neck to mirror mine. He groaned and he sped up his trusts. I threw my head back to moan loudly at the sensations that took over my body and mind. I knew that if we didn’t stop we would both come and I didn’t want our first sexual experience to be in a freaking car.  
  
I placed my hands to his chest and pushed him so our bodies could be separated. “Derek we have to stop”. His face fell.  
“Why?” He looked so scared and vulnerable.  
“Hey. I want to continue this but I want our first time to be on a bed where we can do this multiple times. I want it to be special and not in a car. It is besides going to be my first time”, I blushed and looked at the hickey on his neck. Wait. Why hasn’t the hickey already healed?  
“Mine”, he growled possessively.  
“Yours”, I said and he beamed at it making my heart melt. “So why don’t we continue this tomorrow night after the pack meeting?”  
Derek’s smile widened even more. He kissed me passionately. “Yes. I would like that”.  
“Ok. See you tomorrow”. I kissed him again and left the car. I watched him drive away when I remembered. “Shit I forgot to ask him about the hickey!”  
  
I walked to my house, open the door and that’s when I felt the power of an extremely powerful spirit-witch. I smiled widely. I walked to the kitchen were the light was lit. My uncle and father were drinking beer and eating pizza. “First of all, I told you no pizza at night. Second of all, where is Stef?”  
  
Before my father could answer someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around at the speed of light to come face to face with Stephanie’s gorgeous face. “Stef!” I screamed and hugged her tightly.  
“Stiles!”, she screamed back.  
  
He kept hugging for a few moments before we broke apart and walked to the table and sat our hands intertwined tightly over the table. “So what brings you here?” I looked anxiously at my dad and uncle that now that I looked more closely they had anxiety and rage written all over their faces.  
“I want twist around the subject Stiles. Adrian is heading your way and I decided that you needed extra protection. So until he is dealt with once and for all I will be staying here.” She smiled softly at me but I could see that she was forcing herself to smile. Stephanie became very important to me when my mom died. She is as important as Scott’s mum.  
“Ok. That means we have to train harder than ever before.” Everyone nodded at my words and I knew that from now on things would start going down the hill.

                                                                                  
  
The pack, excluding Theo and Matt that were currently with Stef, was already there when I arrived. Derek come quickly to my side and kissed me until I felt like I would faint at any moment. “Hey”, I managed to say.  
“Hey”, he said beaming at me. He grabbed my hand leading me to the loveseat where he sat and made me sit on his lap.  
  
“What’s up guys?”   
“I should really teach you how to cover hickeys”, Lydia pointed out while examining her nails.  
  
Derek growled at her and see raised a perfectly shaped eye brow at him. They kept killing each other through stares which was pretty laughable so that’s what I did. I laughed so hard my cheeks hurt. “Ok guys calm down. I quite like the hickeys Lydia. They show that this perfection is taken”, I say humorously.  
Derek hugged me tightly. “Damn straight!” I turn my face towards his and place a light kiss on his nose. He chuckled.  
  
“You two are so fucking cute!” Catwoman herself said while she looked starry-eyed at eyes.  
“Not as cute as you and Boyd”, both betas blushed and looked at the opposite directions but the intertwined their fingers. I smile at the betas and I can feel Derek’s smile on my neck as he watches his betas.  
  
“So what’s up?” Jackson hugs Lydia and she places her head on his shoulder visibly relaxing from the previous eye-battle with Derek.  
“Well we are here so that I can explain who is the spirit-witch that entered at our Alphas territory and is currently living at my house”, I said and I felt Derek’s growl vibrating through my whole body.  
“Stiles you better explain what’s going on or I am going to kill that witch”. I hit him on his muscly chest with my elbow making him a gasp in surprise.  
“Her name is Stef and she is family. She was my mother’s best friend.” Everyone started throwing questions at me. “Guys…” Nobody stopped talking. Their voices were getting louder. “Fine”, I raise my hands, palms up. “Lihednat Dolchitni”, I murmured and everyone gasped for air. A little suffocation spell can do wonders sometimes.  
  
“Will you shut up now?” Everyone nodded and I realized them from my spell. “Ok. Where should I start? Ok,ok. Stephanie was my mum’s best friend before she died and she’s been my mum more or else since mum died. Stephanie used to come all the time to Beacon Hills up until my mum’s death after that I visited her because she couldn’t be in the town where her best friend died. She even was friend with your mum Der.” Derek looked at me shocked by my revelation. “So, Stephanie is my coven’s leader. Every witch must belong to a coven so that her/his magic doesn’t become uncontrollable. Think of it like when wolves don’t have a pack. So she is the coven leader and also one of the most powerful witches in the world. Trust me when I say that hurting those that she cares about is a death wish. Stephanie is here to see me and protect me because see feels like someone is after me”. Derek growled threatingly and he tightens his arms around me.  
“No one is going to hurt you”, Derek states.  
  
“Who wants to hurt you?” Scott asks.  
“Someone named Adrian but that’s a story for another time. Let’s watch a movie now”. Everyone agreed and we put “Jurassic World” on the DVD. I made myself more comfortable on Derek. I nuzzled his neck and kissed him on his hickey which was still there. “Why my hickey is still there?”  
“I will explain when we will be alone”. I kissed his neck and he purred happily.

                                                                                   
  
“Hello Deaton”, Stephanie said.  
The doctor turned around to greet the spirit-witch. “Supreme Stephanie what a pleasurable surprise. What brings you here?”  
“I want a flower for each different kind of wolfsbane that you have.” Deaton stiffened.  
“May I ask why you want it?”  
Stephanie pursed her lips. “Not that is any of your business but I want them for a spell”.  
“What spell?” Deaton pushed knowing the dangers of angering the spirit-witch.  
Stephanie huffed impatiently. “I want to cast the rainbow wolfsbane creation spell that Claudia created”.  
Deaton’s mouth dropped for a second before he recovers. “Why would you want to protect werewolves my lady?”  
Stephanie smiled at the doctor. “Stiles soul mate is a werewolf”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to have some sexy times so stay tuned! ;)


	14. Sex and mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Sterek and sex in this one! Enjoy!

When the movie ended the pack left leaving Derek and I alone. Even Isaac that lived here went to sleepover at his boyfriend’s house again. Erica winked at me and I blushed knowing that she understood what was going to happen.  
  
The door to the loft finally closed leaving me and Derek alone. I felt strong hands wrapping around me and a light kiss being pressed on the base of my neck making me shiver. “I have cooked dinner”.   
“Mmm…”, was all I could say. I placed my hands over his and pressed myself flush against him. He growled playfully and bit my earlobe softly.  
“Let’s go to the kitchen.” I grabbed his hand and we walked to his kitchen. The central wooden isle was covered by a white cloth. There were two sets of candles and a vase with white roses, my personal favorite. Deliciously smelling roasted kitchen breasts with a huge bowl of curly fries and a tomato and cucumber salad were placed in between the candles and in front of the roses. It looked so romantic that I let out a “ohhh”. I turned around and kissed him lightly all over his beautiful face.  
  
He laughed loudly head thrown back and wrapped his arms around me again nuzzling my neck. “Do you like it?”   
“I love it”. He kissed me on the forehead and we sat opposite each other.   
  
We started to eat. The chicken was heavenly and the curly fries literally made me purr. “You like curly fries that much?”  
“Curly fries are giving me life! They are the best discovery the humans have ever made!” I said with a mouthful of curly fries. Derek chuckled and kept eating slowly and steadily his food.  
  
“Der, why my hickey hasn’t faded?” Derek visibly tensed. He put his fork and knife down and looked at me with tears in his eyes. I left my sit and circled the table and hugged him for dear life. “What’s wrong babe?”   
“I don’t want to scare you away. I- I…” I grabbed his face with both my hands and made him stare in my eyes. A tear left his eyes and it broke my heart.  
“Derek tell me what’s going on?” My voice was soft but demanding.  
“You are my mate and that’s why the hickey didn’t fade. Hickey’s and similar things like scratches from a mate heal in human speed ”, Derek spoke so softly that it was barely a whisper. He looked away frightened and another tear strolled down his cheeks. I smiled softly and kissed his tears away.  
  
“And why that makes you frightened so much that you are crying?” Derek shot his head in surprise by my words. I kissed lightly his forehead, his temples, his cheeks and finally his mouth.  
Derek took a deep breath. “I don’t want to scare you away Stiles. I-I am in love with you”. He averted his gaze blushing furiously. I used my hands to turn his face back to me and I beamed at him.  
“Good because I am in love with you too.” Derek smiled softly and looked at me hopefully.  
“Really?”  
“Yes you stupid Sourwolf! And I will be honored to be your mate”. Derek gasped in surprise and kissed me to next week. After the hard and passionate kiss my feet felt like jello.  
  
Derek grabbed my hand and leaded me to the living room where he put slow music. “Let’s dance”. I giggled and nodded furiously.  
  
Derek wrapped his arms around me and I placed mine on his firm chest. I laid my head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. I felt him burying his face to my hair and taking a whiff and purring contently. We slow dance for a few moments the world disappearing around us. I raised my head to look at him. “Derek I am ready”.  
“Are you sure?” He knew what I was talking about. A kiss on his lips was my answer to him. He unwrapped his arms from me and went to close the music. He outstretched his hand to me. “Let’s go to our bed”. I smiled at the word “our”. I grabbed his hand and let him take me to the bedroom.  
  
His bedroom was spacious. The furniture and bed sheets in varying grey tones. It was very impersonal and that had to change if I was to spend nights in here. “I don’t want to ruin the mood but if I am going to spend nights in here we are going to make some color changes”. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.  
“Sure”. I turned around and placed one of my hands on his cheek and the other on his neck. He closed his eyes and leaned on my arm. I kissed him lightly. He wrapped his hand around me pulling my body flush against his. I could feel he was already hard as I was and I moaned when he made a rotating movement with his hips rubbing our erections together.  
  
Our kissed turned more passionate by the second. I allowed his tongue into my mouth and we moaned at the taste of each other. Derek grabbed my shirt and lifted it tossing it aside. He traced my body with his hands. I bit my bottom lip to cover my gasps of pleasure.   
  
I grabbed his shirt and tore it apart sending buttons flying all over the room. He growled and thrown me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and started kissing me all over my torso. When his lips closed around my left nipple, I arched my body towards him. “Derek”, I moaned and he growled again. I felt claws running through my abs making them quiver under his touch.   
  
My pants and underwear were turned to shreds in mere seconds and my erection was now standing proudly inches away from Derek’s mouth. Derek licked the head of my dick and I mewled and grabbed the bedsits tightly trying to anchor myself from not coming right there and then. Derek took my whole length in his mouth in one go and hollowed his cheeks sucking hard. I moaned loudly and tangled my fingers through his thick hair. He started bobbing his head up and down my shaft while he used his left to cup my balls and his right hand to play with my abused nipples.  
  
Derek was sucking harder by the second and I could feel the familiar tension of orgasm building. “Derek if you continue this I am going to cum.” Like that was what he wanted to hear Derek started sucking harder and twisting my balls harder. I twisted on the bed grabbing tighter the shits and realizing inside Derek’s mouth. He poured while gulping down every last drop of my cum.  
  
Derek raised his head to look triumphantly at me. I was sure I looked like a wreck but I didn’t care because that was the best orgasm of my life. Derek stood up and started unbuttoning his jeans. I rose from the bed and dropped to my knees in front of him. I eased his jeans and his underwear down. His hard dick bounced and hit his stomach before it stand firmly in front of me. It was big at least eight inches and so deliciously thick. It was already licking pre cum. I gave the head a kitten lick and Derek groaned loudly. I smirked and I kept giving the head kitten licks never taking the hard flesh in my mouth. I looked up innocently and Derek growled his eyes flashing their vibrant red color. Before he could say anything I swallowed the whole length in one go chocking a little but otherwise managing it. Derek’s eye rolled in the back of his head.  
  
I started bobbing my head up and down licking and sucking and caressing the hot flesh in my hands. Derek kept moaning louder and louder. His pre cum tasted bittersweet but I loved it.   
  
While I was sucking harder than ever before Derek grabbed me from my armpits and tossed me on the bed. My face was smashed in the pillows and my ass was up. “Derek please…” I begged and he started blowing air to my hot hole making me moan like a slut. He covered my hole with his mouth and started licking and sucking on it making me toss around the bed and groaning like a whore. I felt my hole spasm and wink at Derek. He growled again. “Mine”, he said and placed a lubed finger on my hole before forcing it in making my moan again. He started moving it in and out of my quivering hole adding another finger and another and another until there were four fingers in me. “Derek I am ready”.  
  
Derek’s fingers left my hole and I whined at the loss. He came and sat in front of me with his legs spread and his dick glistening from the lube. “Ride me”, he said. His voice was deep and full of lust. I stood up and climb on his lap. I took his dick in my hand, pumped it a few times and guided it in my gaping hole. I shiver at the contact of the hot member but that didn’t stop me. I started lowering myself on Derek’s cock biting my lips to the point where they were going to bleed.  
  
When I bottomed out me and Derek moaned simultaneously. I felt so full and hot inside. It was the best feeling ever. “You are so tight. You are perfect”, Derek said through greeted teeth. I looked straight in his red eyes when I lifted myself and sat back on his dick. We both groaned but never broke eye contact. I started moving with more confidence. I was bouncing hard and fast on his dick. Derek made upturn thrust to meet mine and I yelled his name when he went deeper than ever and hit my prostate. We were moving in sync, our bodies becoming one.   
  
I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. “Take me Alpha.” Derek growled, grabbed me and tossed me so that I was now on my stomach my ass in the air. Derek entered me again and started pounding me to the mattress. I was moan like a slut and he growled at me ear.  
  
“No one is going to see you like this. You are mine. Your hole is mine to destroy. I am gone fill you up so good so that you don’t forget who you belong to”. Derek muttered filthily in my ear. I moaned louder. He turned me around so that he can see my face and I wrapped my legs around his waist driving him deeper in me.  
  
“Yes Alpha! Fuck me harder!” Derek’s thrusts became deeper and harder. He was pistoning his hips so hard that I was sure tomorrow I would walk very difficult. I felt his dick suddenly expanding and I instantly knew what was going to happen. “Knot me Alpha! Mate me!” Derek roared spilling hard into my hole and biting the junction were my neck and shoulder met. I came for the second time when I bit him in return.

                                                                                    
  
When we came out of our mating daze, Derek was moving his hand up and down my spine in a calming motion. His dick was still in me tying us together. “That was unbelievable”, I said kissing his chest.  
“Yes it was”, he said lovingly.  
“I am yours now?” I asked stroking his face.  
“You were always mine.”


	15. Adrian

I woke up feeling hot. I opened my eyes slowly and came face to face with Derek’s beautiful sleeping face. He looked so relaxed and peaceful. He had this small smile on his lips that made him even more adorable. His limps were entangled with mine. I smile contently with our position and snuggled deeper in his warm chest.

    I felt him take a whiff and purring while hugging me tighter. “You smile so amazing”, he said in his sexy sleepy voice. My dick jumped in answer to his voice. It was so hot.  
    “You smell so good too. What do I smell like to you?” I asked curious.  
    I could feel Derek’s smile on my forehead and leaned back so that I can look at him. His cheeks and tips of his ears were a cure pink color. “You smell like apples and cinnamon and chocolate cookies that my mum used to make and the ocean and a hint of roses.” I beamed at him and kissed his nose making him chuckle.  
    “Do you want to know what you smell to me?” Derek nodded enthusiastically. “You smell like strawberries and clove and the forest after it has rained and a catch a hint of gardenias sometimes”. Derek kissed my breath away. He kept kissing me all over my face making me giggled like a schoolgirl. “It’s not that I don’t like what we are doing sweetwolf, but I have to go to school.” Derek stopped what he was doing and looked at me amused.

    “Sweetwolf? What happened to Sourwolf?” I giggled again and kissed his nose.  
    “I can’t call you Sourwolf when you are all cuddly and sweet, so sweetwolf will your new nickname for occasion like this”. Derek laughed loudly and kissed me again.  
    “I will go make breakfast. You go take a shower and come downstairs to eat. I will take you to school.” Derek kissed me lightly again and left the bed. He put on underwear and a pair of sweatpants and left the room.

    I showered quickly and grabbed my overnight. I pulled out pale blue skinny jeans and a white henley. I put on my clothes; I sprayed myself with Derek’s perfume and went downstairs. Before I went to the kitchen I put on my blue converse.

    Letting the smell of pancakes guide me, I found Derek tossing pancakes up and down in a pan humming lightly under his breath. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him caressing his abs that quivered under my touch. I kissed the back of his neck and he poured happily.

    I helped him set the table and we ate quietly, sparing loving glances towards each other. Derek outstretched his hand and grabbed mine caressing my knuckles with his thumb. “Are you done?” He asked softly.  
    “Yeah.” I helped him clean the table and wash the dishes.  


    "I will go get dressed and I will drop you of at school."

    "Ok", was all I said.  
                                                                                               


School was as boring as ever. Luckily Derek texted me throughout the whole school day making me chuckle with his cute declarations of love to me. I know that we are still pretty knew but we have already mated and I loved him so deeply that it actually physically and emotionally pains me to be so long away from him.  


    Derek came to pick me up. We were going to my house to announce our mate-hood to my dad, uncle and my surrogate mother Stephanie. I hoped in his car waving goodbye to my friends. I leaned over and planted a passionate long kiss on his lips. "Hey", i said when we finally pulled apart.

    "Hey. Ready to talk to your dad?" He said grabbing my hand and starting the car.

    "I am a bit anxious about it but I am really excited to finally be open to everyone about us." Derek smiled and raised my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I placed my head on his shoulder and he purred in happiness.

  
    Derek parked his car in front of my house. We walked in my house hand in hand and went to the kitchen where my dad, uncle and Stef were waiting. "Hey Daddy-o, uncle-o, mamma-o!" My dad looked at our interlaced hands and then raised his eyes to look at us with a blank expression. The whole house started shaking as my dad's eyes turn there vibrant lime color.  


    "My under-aged son Hale?!" The house started shaking more. Derek didn't even flinched. He kept looking at my dad, his expression determined.  
    "I am in love with your son Sheriff and he is my mate", Derek took a short breath letting his statement sink in. "I would like to inform you that Stiles and I have officially consummated and we are now mated". Derek stated firmly.  
    "You did what?!" My uncle and Stef tried to calm my dad done but he pushed through. The house started shaking in an extremely violent way and small multiple boulders started forming above my dad, ready to hit Derek full force.   


    "Enough!" I all but screamed. I flashed my violet-galaxy-like eyes and my dad's magic was neutralized. Everyone looked shocked at me. "I said enough." My dad and I had a staring competition. Vibrant lime green eyes to vibrant violet-galaxy eyes. My dad finally let his eyes fade to their natural color and i followed his actions.

    "Stiles you are just a kid and-"  


    I cut my dad of by raising my hand. "How old were you and mum when you soul-bonded?"  


    "Stiles that's totally-"  


    "How. Old. Were. You?" I insisted firmly.  


    "We were sixteen", he said defeated.  


    "So why if i found the one that I am supposed to be with aren't allowed to soul-bond?"  


    "Stiles you are my son. I wanted you to live a full life before you soul-bonded or mated. Don;t get me wrong I never regretted soul-bonding with your mother at such a young age but we both had dreams that we couldn't follow after that. I wanted you to follow your dreams and fulfill them before you settled down", my dad said tear-eyed.  


    I went and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry dad. I will fulfill my dreams. Derek won't hold me back. I know that because he is kind and generous and sweet and considerate and the best cuddle buddy and his one of my dreams dad. So if you want me to fulfill my dreams let Derek be with me. Please dad", i pleaded with my very own teary eyes.

    Dad looked at Derek. "You will protect him, love him, cherish him, respect him and if you ever hurt my son I will personally send you to hell. You hear me?" Dad said threateningly and I loved when he became over protective.  


    "Loud and clear, sir", Derek said firmly. The looked at each other before my dad let a smile grace his lips.

    "Welcome to our family, son." Derek's beaming smile made my heart skip a bit.  
                                                                                                


 

Dad was in the kitchen cleaning dishes. I left Derek with Stef and Gabriel and went to my dad. I hugged him from behind. "Thank you for accepting Derek".  


    "Only for you son", my dad said and turned around to kiss my forehead.  


    "Dad we have to tell him about Adrian." My dad nodded at me.  


    "Let's go tell your mate about the danger we are all in".

   We walked in the living room. I let my uncle and Stef know telepathically what we were about to discuss and the nodded.  


    I sat next to Derek. "Babe i have to tell you something."  


    Derek turned his full attention to me. He hugged my shoulders. "What's up babe?"  
  


    I took a deep breath. "I am in danger", Derek gasped but before he could reply I lifted my hand. "Let me tell you what is going on. My mum didn't die from illness Der. She died trying to protect me from someone called Adrian. Adrian is a hybrid between a werewolf and a spark. He was a spark originally but he was power hungry and that's why he cast a terrible spell that allowed him to still the power and traits from a alpha werewolf. After that he went on to kill several werewolves to gain more power and sparks to still their magic. Covens of spark and witches and packs of werewolves came together to stop him. They managed to wound him but not kill him. When I was born the earth allowed all witches and sparks globally know that a knew witch-goddess was born through our bond with the earth. But that's how Adrian was informed about me. He came to take my power away while i was still a baby and i couldn't protect myself. My mom and Matt's mum tried to stop him. Matt's mum was killed and he was slowly overpowering my mum. My mum knowing that she couldn't defeat him she cast an extremely powerful spell to the point were he almost died but the power of her spell drained her and she died. Your mom came to kill him but he escaped. Now all those years later he restored his power and his coming for what he didn't take all these years ago. His coming here Derek. His coming for me and he won't stop at nothing before he takes every ounce of power I got", I said. Derek looked horrified at my confession but his horrified protection turn to a determined one.

    "We will train harder from now on. No one is getting you away from me. They will die before they can even try", Derek states before he wraps me in his arms tightly. I sigh contently. Everything was going to be okay.                       


	16. Will you be my Valentine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a valentine influenced chapter. Something fluffy and smutty before Adrian hits town. Enjoy!

A week passed since i told my dad about me and Derek. A week passed since I told Derek about Adrian. A week passed since my bodyguard group was established. Today it was Jackson's turn to pick me up for school. I reluctantly leave my warm bed and hop in the shower for a quick bath. I choose to wear deep green jeans, that Lydia gifted me, a white t-shirt and Derek's blue jersey jacket. Derek's has become more possessive since our mating which quite frankly is a huge turn on for me. He likes for me to wear his clothes so I can smell like him.  
  
    I grab my school backpack and head downstairs to the kitchen. Stef is making pancakes while my uncle is sipping his coffee while reading the morning newspaper. "Morning guys!" I beam at them and grab a pancake from the pile Stef has made and pour melted chocolate on it. I devour it hungrily in big bites.  
  
    "Morning witch-y", my uncle says smirking at me. I flash my eyes at him and his hair turn into a vibrant pink color with lime highlights. I burst out laughing. "Hey! That's not polite!" He says but he can't stop laughing himself.  
  
    I grab another pancake and observe Stef and Gabriel. They glance at each other from the corner of their eyes but turn back at looking at their activities when they catch each other. Stef and Gabriel have this weird sexual tension and they share these longing looks which is quite adorable and frustrating for their age so I decide to give them a helping hand. "Are you two fucking each other?" I ask casually but smirk when my uncle chokes at his coffee and Stef's face turn a deep red shade.  
    "Stanislaw Stilinski!" My uncle screams at me.  
    "What?! It is so obvious it is getting ridiculous. All my life you uncle were telling me that I must chase what I want and seize it unapologetic. So grow a pair and ask Stef out for fucks sake! And you", I turn and point a finger at Stef. "You are one of the most powerful supernaturals in the world. Why is it so difficult for you to ask him out?" I looked sternly to both of them that were currently looking at the floor. "Grow up and seize the moment!" I hear the engine of Jackson's Porsche and it's characteristic horn. "I am going to school. Resolve this!" I point at them and smirk when they look at each other blushing.  
   
    I walk quickly and hop in the passenger seat of the Porsche. I close the door and ruffle Jackson's hair which are unstyled today and the look hot. "You look hot with this hair", I say at him and he mutters a "thanks" while blushing. I smirk. Jackson and I have become closer since the hole kanima thing and me ultimately saving him. Well, Lydia did but if it wasn't for me he would still be a murdering slave lizard.  
    "Put your seat belt on spaz".  
    "Yes oh douche-of-mine!" He growls and flashes his vibrant blue eyes. I put my seat belt on while laughing my ass of.   
    "You are so annoying!" He exclaims while booting the car engine.  
    "Shut up you adore me", he huffs angrily but I can see the tips of his ears turning pink.  
  
    "Hey", i place my hand on the back of his head and rub gently. He relaxes. "It's okay", he looks at me questioningly. "It's okay to care", I clarify. He looks I little taken a back before a faint smile appears on his lips.  
    He floors the car and jump in surprise. "Asshole!" 

                                                                                      

Me and Jackson walked in school ten minutes before class starts. He went to his locker and I to mine. As I opened the locker the smell of roses attacked my nose. I looked in my locker and there it was. I bouquet of twelve white roses. I grabbed the bouquet and put it in my nose. The roses smelled like a heaven. "Derek is trying to impress batman!" Erica said sloppily kissing my cheek.  
  
    "Hey cat woman!" Everyone surrounded me.  
  
    Lydia gestured expectantly to the rose bouquet. I followed her pointing finger to a small card on the back of the bouquet. I took the card in one hand the roses on the other. I opened the card and made an purring "ohh". The card was a simple question. " _Will you be my Valentine? Derek_ ", I read out loud. The girls followed my "ohh" and the boys groaned. I totally forgot. Today it's Valentine's day! I gave my bouquet to Erica to hold and fished my phone from my jean's pocket. I could here the girls arguing who should hold my roses. I chuckled and dialed Derek's number.  
  
    Derek answered on the second ring. "Hey babe", he said purring.  
    "Hey sweetwolf", I purred in response. Derek chuckled.  
    "Did you get my flowers?" He asked shyly.  
    "Derek! They are so beautiful and smell divine. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said sending kisses through the phone. Derek chuckled again. "I have a gift for you too", I said mischievously.  
    "What is it?" Derek asks excitingly.  
    "Well my gift is a little messier and hands on than yours, my mate", I purred seductively.  
    "Stiles", Derek growled.  
    "See you tonight at your place. I want to go on a date on the ice skating ring!" I said before a kissed Derek goodbye.  
  
    "Someone is having sex tonight!" I said excitingly.  
  
    "Stiles!" The boys groaned and face slapped. The girls smirked and whistled approvingly. 

                                                                                    

The girls where at my place trying to help find what I should wear. Currently they are fighting what shirt I should wear to much my dark blue super skinny jeans that make my ass look like marriage material like Erica commented. Alison and Kira say I should wear a deep forest green color, while Malia and Erica say I should wear a powder-blue one. Lydia listens to everyone opinions for a bit before she releases a small magnitude banshee scream.  
   
    "His going to wear the deep blood red henley I bought him last weekend and that's it!" Everyone agrees afraid of another scream. Lydia smirks.  
  
    Half an hour later I am dressed and polished for the gods. Well for one god actually but never mind. We are sitting in the living room watching Jimmy Fallon. Me, Lydia and Erica on one sofa cuddling without running the "masterpiece" as Lydia calls me. Malia is at my feet eating pop corn and Alison and Kira are entangled, hands intertwined. Alison and Kira started dating one week after Alison and Scott finally broke up. The two girls made a very cute couple.   
  
    I was smiling at the sight of our little family when I heard a horn come from outside. I stood up immediately and opened the door. Derek was leaning on the side of the camaro a bouquet of red tulips on his hand. He walked towards me and gave me the tulips. "They are beautiful Der", I said blushing furiously.  
    "Not as beautiful as you", he purred making me blush even more. He turned to the girls smiling broadly. "Ladies." He kissed me lightly. I turned around and said to the girls that they could stay at my house if they wanted. My uncle and Stef finally admitted their mutual feelings and went to a restaurant for a hot date.  
  
    I turned around and started walking to the camaro. I could feel Derek staring at my ass and I decided to work him up a little. I swayed my hips a little more and wiggle my ass for him. He growled. "Stiles", he said warningly. I smirked at myself and hoped in the car.

                                                                                     

The ice-skating date went perfectly. Derek and I swayed in perfect harmony. After the ice-skating we went for burgers and curly fries and we where currently trying to enter his loft. But it was a little hard with all the groping and kissing that was happening.  
  
    We finally managed to enter the loft. We closed the door and fell to the floor from the force of our eagerness and making out. I tossed his jacket and henley to the floor and he tossed mine as well. At some point he stopped kissing me and I whined at the loss of his lips. "Bedroom", he said.  
  
   "No", I said. "Fuck me here Alpha." Derek's eyes flared and he removed the rest of his clothes while i almost tore mine apart in the heat of passion. Derek took my dick in his mouth immediately. "Alpha!" I screamed when he suck hard on my dicks head and pressed his tongue on the slit. He bobbed his head faster sucking my dick harder by each second. He twirled and pressed my balls in his hands and then putt them in his mouth. That's when I came on my stomach screaming his name.  
  
    Derek growled and lapped my cum from my stomach. He then manhandled me so that i was on my stomach my ass high in the air. Derek spread my ass cheeks and started lapping at my hole while pressing two fingers in. He growled when he found no resistance. "You are already prepared", he said while coating his big dick with lube.  
  
    "I prepared myself for you Alpha. I wanted you all day inside me." Derek growled loudly and slammed his dick in me in one go. "Yes Alpha!" I screamed in pleasure at finally being filled. Derek started slamming his hips to mine. The only sounds in the room was my filthy slut-like moans, his heavy growls and the slapping of his balls to my ass. Derek fucked me harder by the second. I was so bliss out that i couldn't talk.   
  
    Derek's knot started forming. "You. Are. Mine!" He growled loudly in my ear while his paste became even more rough,fast and deep and I loved it. I pushed my ass back to meet his trusts taking him even deeper. Derek howled in pleasure as his knot locked as together and he emptied his load inside me. Derek bit lightly on my neck without breaking skin and that's when I came again my eyes rolling to the back of my head.


	17. The Ultimate Spell

Love blossomed in the Stilinski household. Gabriel and Stephanie started dating after Valentine's day a week ago and they were stupidly in love. Derek and I seem to become more enamored with each other each passing day. It is actually quite ridiculous how much in love we are. But the real shocker was my dad and Melissa. Turns out that on Valentine's day when my dad was supposed to have the night shift at the station and Melissa the night shift at the hospital, they were actually two towns over having a romantic date and spending there day in the spa. Two days ago they officially announce to Scott and I that the were dating and the both of us couldn't be happier. We were already planning the wedding. It would be so cool to finally call Scott brother and for it to actually be validated.  
   
    Today Derek and Scott called a pack meeting. We were going to inform the pack about Adrian and the imminent danger. Scott was really angry at me when he learned that I was in lethal energy. He gave me the silent treatment all day at school that day. The pack meeting would take place after a little pack training. I would go with Theo. Theo was also a surprise on Valentine's day. He went out with a girl that turned out to be Malia, Peter's daughter. They were quite the couple but I could see the blushing looks and the adorable cuteness that was underlining.  
  
    Theo came to pick me up at five o'clock in the afternoon. "Hey lil' bro!"  
    "Hey Theo!" I hugged him briefly and we took of.  
    "How's Malia?" I smirked when Theo's ears turned an adorable pink.  
    "He had sex last night", he said shyly. I knew that before that Theo was a virgin like I was before Derek.  
    "How was it?" I asked curiously.  
    He sighed. "It was so fucking great. I almost fainted at the pleasure", he said while his cheeks became rosy.  
    "Good boy!" He hit the back of my head.  
    "You are an asshole Stiles!" He said with fake anger.  
    "But you love me", I teased.  
    "That I do", he beamed at me as he sped up.

                                                                                    

The training started well. The werewolves fought each other taking turns. We witches practiced our elemental control and our convergence magic. We struggled a little at the latter but in the end we managed to cast an extremely powerful thunderstorm however that exhausted every witch and spark apart from me. Being a witch-god allowed me to channel the energy of nature that surrounds me and turn use it to sustain me thus ensuring that I can't get tired.  
  
    It was my time to train with the pups. "Okay pups. I want Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson to attack me at the same time", I said firmly and the pups nodded. I looked at Derek that was fighting with Scott. I blew him one kiss and he winked at me.  
  
     "Ready? GO!" I screamed and the pups lunched at me from every corner around me. I smirked and raise my palms making them claw-like. "Phesmatos Morsinus Pyrox Allum!" The four werewolves fell to the ground screaming in agonizing pain while blood run through their noses and ears. Everyone stopped and watched. The werewolves were writhing on the ground. "Fight through it!" I yell at them but none of them even manage to stand up. "I said fight through it!" I screamed again.  
  
    Erica started rising her eyes glowing gold. I enhance the spell on her and her knees buckle. "Fight it Erica! You are stronger that this!" I tell her. She looks me dead on the eyes. "You survived seizures, bullying and torture! You are stronger than this! Fight cat woman! Fight for yourself! Stand up!" Erica stands on her feet. She releases her head from her hands and goes to attack stance even though the pain is massive. I smile fondly at her determination.  
  
    I turn at the other three. "Stand up! You can do this! Are you gonna let me win this easily? Ha? What kind of werewolves are you?" They growled at me and they slowly stand up. I fully smile at them. "Make me proud", I say softly and the lunched at me again. I enhance my spell even more but besides a small falter in their movement they don't stop. They reach me there claws all over my neck. I release them from my spell and the gasp in relief. I beam at them and engulf them in a tight hug. "I am so proud of you pups!" They purr and scent mark me. Derek is grinning like an idiot.

                                                                                     

After the training has finished we are all inside the loft eating pizza. After finishing our dinner I clear my throat to get everyone's attention. "Ok guys I think it's time for you to learn what is about to happen in the imminent days", I say and everyone looks at me so I start to explain. I explain who and what Adrian is, why his coming, what my mothers and Matt's mum role was at the story, why Stephanie and uncle Gabriel are here and why the training became harder.  
  
    "What are we going to do?" Lydia says determined.  
    "There is only one spell that can stop him but it is quite complex and difficult to cast", I explain truthfully.  
    "What is this spell?" Liam asks.  
    "It is called the ultimate spell but most magic users know it as The Last Drop of Hope", I answer Liam's question and everyone looks confused and puzzled, expect the witches who look horrified. They know what the spell takes so that it can be cast.  
    Theo stands up and points at me angrily. "You can't be serious Stiles! Seriously? The Last Drop of Hope? Are you nuts?" Theo is fuming.  
    "Theo calm down", says Matt.  
    "Are you serious Matt? We both know what it takes to cast that spell!" Theo is looking angrily at Matt who sighs in defeat.  
    "Stiles who do we cast that spell?" Scott asks anxiously.  
    "The spell unities magic, every kind of it, and the soul power of the user", I reply as simple as I can.  
    "What do you mean the soul power of the user, Stiles?" Lydia asks horrified.  
  
    "After the spell is activated the caster dies", I reply defeated and everyone gasps. I look at Derek that looks at me with the most broken expression I have ever seen.

                                                                                    

After everyone has left Derek and I are curled in his bed. "We will find another way", Derek whispers.  
    "Der-"  
    "No!" He cuts me of his arms tightening around me. "We will find another way. I won't loose you I can't", Derek whispers brokenly.  
    "Derek", I whisper and kiss him deeply. He kisses me back. I place arms under his t-shirt and I feel his muscles quiver and spasm under my touch. Derek groans when I reach his nipples. "Make love to me Alpha", I whisper gently between kisses. Derek moans. And manhandles me so that his on top of me.  
  
    Our clothes are gone in seconds and our naked bodies press together. Our erections are straining each other. Derek rolls his hips pressing them together causing me to moan and arch my body in pleasure. He grabs the lube from the nightstand and slicks up his fingers. He circles my hole and breaches me causing me to gasp and grab his muscly shoulders for support. He pumps his fingers in and out for several minutes and adds finger after finger until there are four fingers in me. "I am ready", I whimper. Derek removes his fingers and replaces them with his throbbing member. We both moan at the sensation.   
  
    Derek starts to move slowly but with sharp thrusts making me whine for more. He goes deep within me hitting my prostate every time. I push at each thrust taking him even deeper. Are bodies are in sync and our mouths never stop touching. Derek's knot swells and expands in me. Derek kisses me breathless as we come together, I on our stomachs and him inside me. I feel content and relaxed. Derek nuzzles my throat. "I love you", he whispers.  
  
    "I love you", I whisper back.


	18. Meeting the Devil

We all have been training relentlessly. We had to manage school and training and researching. We have been looking for almost four days for a way to defeat Adrian without using the ultimate spell but until now we have found nothing. Whoever came across him couldn't defeat him with average spells. Even the most powerful ones did little to no damage and it was getting frustrating how hard it was to find a glimpse of hope, something to help us anything really.   
  
    Derek spends his time with me. Every minute and every hour we are together. I think we have both realized that maybe apart from the ultimate spell nothing else can stop him. I can see Derek become more and more anxious each day that passes and we can't find anything. I try to be optimistic and happy for him and convince everyone that everything is going to be fine but I know that maybe this is going to be my last days. So I make the best of them. I play video games with my friends, we do almost daily pack movie nights, we go shopping to please Lydia, I play lacrosse with the guys, I have dinner and lunch with my dad in the station, I tease everyone and make jokes, I cuddle and kiss Derek all the time and I have a lot of sex.  
  
    However, some days I feel empty and I am ready to five up to my hopelessness and that's when I feel the lowest. Derek is being very supportive but I know he is scared out of his mind that I will die and I can't say that's not a validate fear. I don't even want to think what my dad really feels. He plays it cool and put together but I can hear him cry deep into the night and it really breaks my heart. It has been my dad and I since my mum died. We were each others anchor, each others rock and I can see in his dark circles that he barely keeps it together anymore.  
  
    The pack has been handling it differently. Scott is constantly on edge ready to explode but I caught him more than once crying on his mother's shoulder. Isaac has pretty much moved in with me. He is constantly with me. I think his is the most afraid of all of us. He has a stable life since his dad died and now his world is crashing down and he tries to hold on to the falling pieces. Lydia is shopping all the time but then she destroys everything she buys. Even though she acts collected around us I can she that she is not as flawless as she used to be. She looks tired and defeated. Erica and Boyd seemed the more calm. They strongly believed that everything was going to be alright and we would survive this. Jackson was the one that surprised me the most. He became mean to me again but ever night he you crawl to my bed and cry himself to sleep while begging me not to go. Theo and Malia took there emotions out in the form of wild rough sex that ended with them cuddling and trying to hold their pieces. Matt and Danny where trying to stay strong and be my rocks when the others couldn't. I was really thankful for them.  
  
    Stephanie and Gabriel were communicating with every coven they knew in order to gather as much spells as they could. Derek communicated with packs making deals and trying to organize them in a form of back up plan. Everyone in the supernatural community were on edge. They knew that if I fell Adrian would be unstoppable, invincible. They were all trying even the hunters. The were trying to create weapons that could affect both sides of Adrian but it was a little difficult to achieve that and it took time which we were running out.  
  
    I could feel through my bond with nature that Adrian was coming closer. I decided to visit my mum. I dressed up and went to the cemetery. It always helped me to talk to my mum. Even though she was dead I could still feel our bond, a bond that even death couldn't break. I sat cross legged in front of her stone. I talked to her about me and Derek, the pack, dad's relationship with Melissa, Gabriel's and Stef's relationship, everything that is happening and my feelings. I knew deep down that the ultimate spell was the only road to victory and I started to accept the fact that I was going to die. At least if I died I would finally be with my mum again and I know that this was something really selfish but I couldn't let my friends die so if me dying can save them I will do it in a heartbeat. I used my earth magic to cover my mum's stone with white roses and went home.   
  
    Derek was already there on the couch with my dad watching baseball. I went and cuddled with my mate. He kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes letting sleep take me away.

                                                                                     

I felt the power shift while I was at school and that's when I knew that time was up. Adrian arrived to town. I looked out of the window and I saw a dark figure standing between cars in the school parking lot. I raised my hand and asked the teacher to allow me to go to the bathroom. I calmly stood up so not to worry my pack mates. I passed quickly the hallways and in no time I was in the parking lot. I followed the route that his magic left and there he was. Standing mere five meters away for me. "Hello Adrian", I said with a voice stripped from emotion.  
    "Hello witch-god", he said beaming at me. I almost threw up at the sight of his smile that was more of a grin. A dangerous lethal grin.  
    "Let's cut to the chase, hybrid. You have one day to leave this town or I will obliterate you", my voice was pure venom.  
  
    He laughed manically his eyes flashing their vibrant color. The one eye was dark grey with silver inner circle a sign of an air spark and his other a vibrant red a sign of an alpha werewolf. "I don't think so love. I am here for your power and I won't stop killing everyone you care about until I consume every drop of it", he said darkly.   
    I stepped forward flashing my own eyes. "If you touch even a hair of my family I will end you." The school bell rung. I could feel the pack coming our way.  
    "Prepare child because you are about to loose everything."   
  
    Before the pack could reach as he was already gone his manic laughter still ringing in my ears.

  
 


	19. The battle

Adrian has been following as around for the past twelve hours trying to figure out what we were planning but thanks to my magic he couldn't even come close to us. However I knew that at the end of this morning everything would go down.   
  
    Yesterday Adrian gave us 24 hours to surrender but we couldn't do that. Alpha's for aligned packs were already here as were coven leaders and the heads of more than fifteen hunter clans. Everyone was preparing their own way. Hunters were checking there weapons and setting traps literally everywhere, witches were casting protection and power enhancement spells and the werewolves were training harder than ever. I looked at everyone and I almost felt confident that I we had a chance to win. Almost. Deep down I knew that I would have to use the spell but pretty much no one wanted to hear me.  
  
    However I knew someone that would understand me. I knocked on the door in front of me. After a few moments Chris Argent opened the door and looked surprised at me. "Stiles? What are you doing here? I thought we would all meet at you house in half an hour", he said confused.  
    "We need to talk", I replied as I walked in.  
    "Stiles, honey, we are you here?" Victoria Argent walked in the room wearing a literal cat woman suit. The fabric was black and super tight. She had a belt with multiple weapons attached and gun holders around both her hips. Contrary to most Victoria was quite nice. When she was bitten and planned on dying I walked in and stopped her. What most people don't know is that witch-goddess can lift curses even those that seem undefeatable and since the bite is a curse a witch-goddess can lift it before the first shift. So I used my magic and saved her. Ever since Victoria, Chris and I have been quite close however we keep it private.  
  
    I quickly hugged Victoria and we all walked to the kitchen. "I am here because I want to talk to you about something." I proceeded to inform them about the ultimate spell and it's demandments.  
    "Absolutely not!" They both said in unison.  
    "I didn't came here to ask for your permission", I said coldly. "I am here because I know that you understand what it means to make sacrifices for the people that you care about", I said softly and they immediately calmed and nodded. "I want you to promise me to hold my dad and Derek back when I will cast the spell."  
    "Stiles you might not need to cast the spell. Some of the best hunters, alphas and witches of America are here. We can do this Stiles." Chris put his hand on my shoulder. I smile weakly.  
  
    "We both know that the spell is our only hope against him." The both looked at each other because deep down they knew that I was right.

                                                                            

After I left the Argents I went to see my mum. I sat cross legged in front of my mum's tombstone. "Hey mum. It's me your son. Things aren't looking well mama. We are all going to die if I don't do this. I know you would disagree and you would probably smack my head but you know that I am right. It is the only way", I looked at the clear sky and wiped a tear that escaped my eyes.  
  
    "Derek will never forgive me. He will never forgive himself too and that's what hurts the most. He was hit so hard in life mum and here I am ready to break his heart but I can't let all these people die mum, I just can't", I let my tears fall freely. I had to empty my heart before the battle so I can be at my most focused. "He lost all his family and I am about take his mate for life and they werewolves mate for life mum. He won't be able to move on, to find happiness again. I could as well kill him with my death but I can't be selfish. I can't get everyone killed just because I want to stay with Derek to grow old with him and be surrounded by our grandchildren. But I know I can't have that and I am ok with it."  
  
    "I don't know what dad will do. I am hoping that Melissa can ground him enough so that we won't kill himself", i stopped talking from the magnitude my sobs were shaking my body at the thought of my dad as a lifeless corpse. "I-I don't want to leave him alone mum but I can't let him die ether. I know that I should fight to the end and try to win without the spell but mum, you couldn't defeat him so how can I?"  
  
    "The pack will manage", I shook my head reassuringly. "They will be shaken up but they will manage. I know it. Hell, Scott will be so pissed at me and he will cry and he will wish for me to rot in hell for the pain that I will cause but I know in time he will forgive me and himself because I know for a long time after my death he will blame himself that stupid piece of shit." I laughed through my tears.  
  
    "Theo and Matt will probably try to raise me from the dead. I know they will never really forgive me. They will come to accept why I did it but the won't forgive me and that will hurt them more than it will hurt me. They will blame themselves, the will become self loathing but the will stand back up. I believe in them", I state confidently.  
  
    I raise from the ground. "Goodbye mum. I will see you soon."

                                                                          

We were all standing in the clearing where Adrian said that the battle will take place if I refused to surrender. Everyone was dead silent. Derek was holding my left hand and my dad my right.  
  
    Suddenly from the other side of the clearing more than thirty beta werewolves walked in. Behind them was a smirking Adrian and I knew why. I could feel magic surrounding the wolves. Adrian has enhanced them so that even though the were betas the were physically as strong as alphas. Clever move.  
  
    "Last chance to surrender my dear child", he said deadly without his confident smirk withering.  
  
    "Go to hell!" I answered and immediately ten wolves lunched at us. Before anyone could react I raised my hands. "Aerodux motus!" All wolves flew back and hit the treeline. I could hear bones cracking.  
  
    Adrian flashed his eyes and the rest of the wolves and some recovering ones attacked.  
  
    Every wolf and hunter on out side attacked. The witches stayed behind and cast healing and strenght spell on everyone. I went also into battle. I wouldn't stand back and hide. I wolf came my way. "Ossox!" His hands and legs broke in half. I twisted my wrist and the wolf fall to the ground unconsious. Another wolf came my way. I used telekinesis to raise him in the air and them I broke his spine. He drop to the ground unconsious. Two other wolfes came at me at the same time from different sides. I hit the with electricity causing the to fall to the ground in severe pain. "Phasmatos somnus!" Both fell unconsious.  
  
    The battle continued like this for several minutes but after two hours of fighting Adrian stood alone with no help. We had minor injured people but we where still standing. Adrian looked pissed. "That's enough of these games. Me and you kid. The winner takes it all", he said smirking.  
  
    Everyone created a tight circle around me. "No!" My dad and Derek said in unison. I placed both my hands on their shoulder. The both looked at me. I smiled softly and I moved away from the protective circle. "Let's do this."  
  
    He smirked and his hands were covered with fire. Two ferocious fire waves left his hands. "Protega maxima!" I invisible bubble was created around me and the flame couldn't reach me. When he finished his attack I send lightening towards him but he jumped out of the way.  
  
    We kept dancing around each other like this for what seemed like hours. We were both bloody and tired but no one was standing down. At some point he managed to hit me with a lightening. I dropped to the ground in pain. My dad and Derek tried to come my way but he stopped them with extremely powerful magic. "Let's end this, shall we Stiles?"  
  
    He crept closer to me and I knew it was now the time to cast the spell. I turned around to look at everyone and whisper "goodbye" and "I'm sorry". Everyone tried to break the barrier. I looked into Derek's eyes and whispered "I love you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrian: http://susanshacter.com/wp-content/gallery/headshots-8-men/20-Caspar-Zafer-315647-2-22.jpg


	20. The Last Drop of Hope

I stood up in shaky legs. I looked dead on in Adrian's eyes. The bastard was smiling like a maniac. Well, he was a maniac but nevermind. "Ready to give up little boy?" He said in triumph.  
    I smiled weakly. "In your dreams!" I said standing more firmly on my legs.  
    "You have nothing left to try! You lost, I win!" He said exasperated.  
    I nod. "Yes it may seem like it but you forget one last drop of hope", I said smirking as I see his whole posture change from arogant asshole to scared to death asshole.  
    "You wouldn't. You would die." His voice was shaking and I smiled broader.  
  
    "Well it's my family and friends or me. Guess what I will choose?" He looked beyond scared. He tried to escape the clearing but my magic combined with the other witches didn't allowed him to leave. He lunched at me for one last time and a pinned him to the ground using spirit magic the only magic strong enough to sedate him for a few minutes. "Let's begin then", I said tired of all the fight.  
  
    I could here my friends, Derek and dad yelling at me and try to breaj the barrier but the witches already left in my command. Dad tried to open a tunel below ground to pass under the barrier but the barrier went beyong the ground's surface. I glanced for one last time at them before I started casting the ultimate spell. "When the fight is done, and the warrior is blood, the cries you hear plundge your heart. With each tear you shed, your soul is brighter because all you have left is one last drop of hope", I say calmy as light starts emiting from my body.

                                                                                  

Derek couldn't believe that he was losing his mate. His beautiful, sarcastic, genious, perfect mate. Derek tried again and again but the barrier didn't even seem to have a fracture, a tiny crack, something to let them in. Everyone was trying to get in but they all failed. Everyone stopped and the began to silently cry. Derek couldn't stop he had to reach his mate. He had to reach his life.  
  
    Derek didn't hear Stiles chanting until he reached the end. "...one last drop of hope", Stiles said and white flames engulfed his beautiful body. Derek couldn't stop staring in awe at Stiles appearence. He looked like the sun but shone so much brighter. He looked like a star moments before his death. At that thought Derek reinforced his attempts at breaking the magical shield keeping him away from his Stiles.  
  
    The white flame became even brighter but at its edges it became colorful. Red, blue, green, grey, yellow, black ombred out at the tips of the flames. And that's when it hit Derek. It was the elements. Derek thought back to what Stiles said about the spell. The spell unites every magic with the soul of the user. So, Derek thought, the white flame was Stiles soul and the colors at its tips the elements.  
  
    Derek felt it more than saw it when it happened. His bond to Stiles started fading which only meant that Stiles was dying. Derek stopped hitting the barrier. He fisted his hands and started to cry. It was over. Stiles was about to die.  
  
    Derek looked at his beautiful mate when the most magnificent and tragic thing happened. From Stiles back sprout a pair of white angel-like wings made out of white flame.  
  
     Derek watched a happy Stiles embraced a terrified Adrian. Adrian screamed and writhed in pain. The light became brighter and brighter until the clearing was completely engulfed in light blinding all of us. And then the light vanished completely as Derek watched Adrian's body turn to ashes and Stiles falling to the ground lifeless.  
  
    Derek howled when we couldn't hear his mate's heartbeat. Derek felt more empty than ever.

                                                                                  

I opened my eyes and I was in the graveyard. I looked around and the scenery surprised me. The graveyard was covered in white roses and the sky was an unatural whitish-blue. I heard steps coming from in front of me.  
  
    I turned around and came face to face with my mum's beautiful face. She was wearing a long white dresses with little diamonds tossed on it resembling stars in the sky. Her dark chocolate brown hair reached her waist and they were decorated with small white roses weaved through her curls. She looked more beautiful than ever. "Mommy", I whispered and mom hugged me tightly and then it hit me. If I could see and touch my mom the spell worked. I defeated Adrian. "Is he dead?"  
    "Yes honey you did it", my mum said saddened.  
  
    I smiled faintly. "They will survive without me. I believe in them."  
    "Oh honey! They want have to", she said beaming at me while placing her hands on my cheeks and kissing my forehead.  
    I looked at her confused. "What do you mean mommy?"  
  
    She smiled fondly and stroked my hair. "You are different than me Stiles. You are a witch-god and that gives you something that I could never have." I looked puzzled at that. My mum made as sit down.  
    "A witch-god Stiles has a special ability. You can..." I listened bewildered at her confession. Oh. My. God!

                                                                                  

Derek didn't feel good at all. He was standing in the front row of his mates funeral silent tears falling from his tired eyes. John was been held by Melissa and Gabriel. He looked more than crashed. He looked like a soulless body. Derek watched the dark circles. He could smell the alchohol, the tears, the anger, the loneliness and the utter emptiness.  
  
   The survey ended and everyone except the pack, John, Melissa, Gabriel and Stephanie left. We would burry Stiles alone.  
  
    Gabriel and Stephanie began the ceremony to purify Stiles body and guide him to the afterlife. "Wait", Derek said. Everyone turned around to look at him. "I just want to kiss him one last time."  
    Everyone nodded and Derek went to Stiles open casket. "I love you. Forever and always", Derek said and kissed Stiles pouring all his love to the kiss. After a few moments he went back next to Scott and observed the ceremony.  
  
    It happened so fast that everyone gasped. Light was emitted from Stiles body and Stiles gasped for air. Everyine was shocked as they watched Stiles get out of his casket shakily. Derek lunched at him and hugged the life out of him. "But how?" He whispered.  
    "True loves kiss", Stiles said smiling weakly.  
    "What?" Derek asks not understanding.  
    "If a witch-goddess uses the ultimate spell he or she has until the next full moon to come back to life through true loves kiss. You had to kiss me Derek. You saved me my love", Stiles said stroking my face.  
    "I love you", Derek said kissing Stiles softly.  
    "I love you", Stiles replied as everyone gathered around happy tears welling in their eyes.

                                                                            

A year later...

Derek and I were standing in front of my mum's tombstone. "Hey mum", I said. "Derek and I have something to tell you", I smiled broadly. "We are pregnant mum!" I said rubbing my hand over my growing baby bump.  
  
    Derek rubbed his hand over my tummy too. It was an utter surprised when Stef said that because I am mated to an alpha my body would be able to concieve. It was another witch-god special ability. I smiled brighter filled with happiness. Our matching wedding bands shining in the light. We escaped darkness and gone through the light. The future couldn't look more brighter.  
  
    A few yards away Claudia and Talia with their hands interwined watched their sons little family already starting to grow.  "It's time for us to move on", Talia said looking at her best friend.  
    "Indeed it is", Claudia answered her best friend. They looked at their sons for one last time before they finally moved on.

 

The End.


End file.
